


Life is about more than just surviving_The100_Bellarke

by Marie_Gericault



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Gericault/pseuds/Marie_Gericault
Summary: Long Au su Bellamy e Clarke (una delle mie OTP in assoluto).  La storia è ambientata in epoca moderna ma ci saranno alcuni elementi  che richiamano la serie tv e i personaggi principali.Clarke Griffin, giovane pittrice, si ritrova a insegnare arte, senza troppa convinzione, in un liceo in città mentre cerca di riprendere in mano la propria vita.Bellamy Blake si muove a fatica tra il suo lavoro e il suo ruolo di tutore legale di Charlotte, studentessa di Clarke, mentre cerca di affrontare i propri demoni.Si scopriranno legati da un passato che vogliono dimenticare.Dal nono capitolo:[...] "Abbiamo scoperto così tanto uno dell'altro, stiamo imparando a conoscerci e non posso fare a meno di desiderare di passare il tempo con lei. Sai, mi sembra che lenisca il mio dolore" abbassò gli occhi imbarazzato per quell'improvvisa confessione, erano pensieri che aveva in testa, sensazioni che albergavano nel cuore da giorni ma non avevano mai preso concretezza.Invece rivelarsi così a Octavia gli aveva fatto prendere consapevolezza dei suoi sentimenti e ne era rimasto piacevolmente colpito. [...]
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Eric Jackson/Nathan Miller, Jasper Jordan/Maya Vie, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Raven Reyes/Miles Ezekiel Shaw
Kudos: 3





	1. Primo Capitolo

**Primo Capitolo**

_A tutti i viaggiatori e sognatori_

  
Stava ferma davanti alla porta dell'aula da qualche minuto. Deglutì a fatica, sentiva lo stomaco attorcigliarsi per l'agitazione.  
«Dai hai fatto cose ben più spaventose di questa. Hai esposto in una galleria e ti sei confrontata con artisti, cosa sarà mai affrontare una banda di ragazzini?» si disse, cercando di rincuorarsi.  
Clarke Griffin era una giovane artista, fresca di Accademia, che, nel cercare la sua strada, aveva incrociato la possibilità di insegnare arte. Aveva accettato ma se ne era pentita quasi subito, chiedendosi come fosse possibile condividere con altri, per di più non competenti, ciò che per lei era una esperienza intima e personale. Dipingere era una esigenza per lei, il suo modo di esprimere ciò che con le parole non riusciva. Ma era il suo mondo e per questo solamente pochi, quelli che la conoscevano meglio, riuscivano a comprendere lei e le sue opere.  
Fece un profondo respiro, mise la mano sulla maniglia e aprì la porta.

Bellamy stringeva il volante della macchina con nervosismo. Odiava doverla portare a scuola e non fidarsi di lei ma, visto quanto era successo nelle ultime settimane, non aveva avuto altra possibilità. Si passò una mano sul viso cercando di scacciare, senza successo, tutte le sue preoccupazioni. Venne riscosso dai suoi pensieri dalla suoneria del cellulare, era il suo ufficio. Prima di rispondere buttò un occhio sull'orario, «Fantastico, sono pure in ritardo».  
Rispose al telefono e sentì dall'altro capo la voce arrabbiata della collega: «Bellamy, dove diavolo sei finito? Perché non sei ancora in ufficio? Sai benissimo che oggi è una giornata importante e non puoi permetterti di arrivare in ritardo».  
«Hai ragione ma ho dovuto portare Charlotte a scuola, sai come sono andate le cose ultimamente. Comunque ci sono quasi». Chiuse velocemente la chiamata e abbassò l'acceleratore. Doveva fare in fretta. Che bel modo di iniziare la settimana.

_Come può essere bello vivere per uno a cui la vita reca dolori?_

Frammenti di Eschilo

"Non era necessario, lo sai bene", disse con tono tagliente, "non ho più dodici anni e posso cavarmela benissimo da sola. Poi non mi piace arrivare così presto". 

Bellamy la guardò torvo e sospirò: "se fosse così non avresti saltato sei giorni di scuola in sole due settimane. I tuoi professori ti hanno vista in giro la mattina con quei ragazzi più grandi, si sono preoccupati e mi hanno chiamato. Devo ricordati che" "Smettila", sbottò Charlotte, "non sei mio padre e non hai alcun diritto di controllare la mia vita". Uscì dalla macchina sbattendo la porta.

Bellamy strinse forte i pugni, facendosi diventare le nocche bianche. Guardando fuori dal finestrino vide Charlotte, la sua piccola Charlotte, parlare con dei ragazzi decisamente troppo grandi per lei. _Basta Bellamy_ , pensò, _prova a darle un'altra possibilità._ Voleva intervenire ma si trattenne, il loro rapporto era già sul filo del rasoio e non voleva perderla definitivamente.

Aveva bisogno di schiarirsi le idee; scese dalla macchina e andò verso il parco davanti alla scuola per fare due passi. Al centro del giardino c'erano i giochi per i bambini, si fermò a guardare quei piccoli che cercavano di arrampicarsi sullo scivolo o che si facevano spingere sull'altalena. Quella vista lo rilassò per un attimo e le spalle, contratte per la tensione, si sciolsero abbassandosi. Fece scorrere lo sguardo su tutta la scena, beandosi di questa visione e invidiando quei piccoli bambini che si inseguivano senza pensieri e preoccupazioni.

Il suo sguardo venne catturato da una ragazza bionda che stava seduta sui gradoni vicino alle giostre; aveva la schiena rigida, come se non volesse rischiare di sporcarsi appoggiandosi alla pietra; l'attenzione della ragazza era rivolta al foglio poggiato sulle sue gambe, ogni tanto alzava lo sguardo e guardava davanti a se' con un'espressione distaccata e superiore, sembrava una principessa.

Incuriosito dal frenetico movimento delle mani decise di avvicinarsi; quando si mise davanti a lei si allungò per guardare meglio il disegno.

"Mi stai coprendo la vista", disse scocciata. "Chiedo scusa, principessa. Non volevo disturbarla", Bellamy sentì la tensione risalirgli ma prima di risponderle acidamente posò lo sguardo sul foglio.

A quella vista rimase scioccato; la ragazza stava disegnando con una grafite e un pastello nero ma non quello che si aspettava. Davanti a loro si stendeva il laghetto, illuminato dai riverberi del sole, e il parco brillava per l'energia dei bambini, era tutto in movimento. Sul foglio, invece, con tratti sfumati e spezzettati, il parco giochi assumeva un'aria di desolazione, non c'erano bambini e l'acqua del laghetto era scura. Sembrava persino di sentire il lento cigolio delle giostre che giravano abbandonate. Era uno scenario apocalittico.

Turbato alzò gli occhi incontrando quelli della ragazza; erano di un azzurro bellissimo, si muovevano inquieti e intelligenti ma Bellamy percepì anche della paura come se avesse scoperto un segreto gelosamente custodito.

La ragazza si scosse, raccolse le sue cose balbettando delle parole e iniziò ad allontanarsi.

"Aspetta" le urlò Bellamy, "non volevo turbarti". Ma lei si rifiutò di sentire, di nuovo chiusa nell'armatura che la proteggeva dal mondo, era tornata imperturbabile.

_Dannazione_ , pensò Clarke, _nessuno avrebbe dovuto vedere quel disegno. Reagiscono tutti così, rimangono spaventati quando si scontrano con la mia visione della realtà. Come se una ragazza non potesse essere così disillusa della vita da non vedere niente di bello davanti a sé._

Quegli occhi scuri così profondi l'avevano scrutata dentro e lei si era spaventata, come accadeva sempre. Appena qualcuno la vedeva veramente si ritirava sulla difensiva, ma quegli occhi erano diversi. L'avevano osservata straniti è vero ma senza un giudizio, più con uno stupore e un interesse sincero.

Scrollò la testa per togliersi tutti quei pensieri ed entrò in classe. Oggi avrebbe dovuto spiegare alcuni vasi greci ma quei ragazzi non sembravano cogliere l'importanza dell'arte antica, come se quello che risaliva a secoli precedenti non avesse importanza sulla loro vita. Ma non si rendevano conto che senza le radici una pianta non vive.

Aveva deciso di fare una lezione diversa, voleva far dialogare arte e letteratura per stimolarli maggiormente.

"Oggi parleremo della rappresentazione iconografica di Aiace Telamonio. Qualcuno di voi ha in mente la sua storia?". Clarke li guardò speranzosa, la maggior parte dei suoi studenti teneva lo sguardo da un'altra parte nella speranza di non essere chiamati, alcuni stavano ancora dormendo. 

Sospirò leggermente, "Aiace era uno dei pretendenti di Elena e" "Era un guerriero grande e grosso e stupido", la interruppe una ragazza dal fondo dell'aula. "Perché dici che era stupido Charlotte?" "Perché è la verità, poi non riesce a combinare niente e si uccide persino. Che sfigato". "Sono contenta che tu sappia qualcosa di mitologia greca", Charlotte arrossì leggermente abbassando gli occhi e ripensò a tutti i discorsi noiosi che faceva Bellamy. "Però non sono totalmente d'accordo. La visione che hanno molti di Aiace è quella che sostieni tu Charlotte; in verità è stato un eroe incompreso e non realizzato. Un eroe tragico. La sua storia è strettamente legata a quella di Achille e Odisseo ma oggi ci concentriamo sulla parte finale della sua vita che, come ha anticipato Charlotte, si concluderà con il suicidio. I vasi che studieremo oggi sono molti importanti e lo raffigurano nei momenti appena precedenti, siamo al culmine della tragedia". 

Clarke andò avanti a parlare per gran parte dell'ora, leggendo brani dalle tragedie e da altre opere che parlavano di Aiace e, con gioia, vedeva che alcuni sguardi di illuminavano. Quella che maggiormente l'aveva colpita era Charlotte, dopo il suo intervento era rimasta in silenzio ma non l'aveva mai persa di vista, ascoltava le sue parole con interesse e i suoi occhi fremevano. Clarke capì che qualcosa la stava turbando ed era estremamente incuriosita. "Negli attimi prima di morire, Aiace parla al Sole rivolgendosi a lui per l'ultima volta. Dopo aver pregato e affidato la compagna e il figlio, augurandogli una sorte migliore, si gettò sulla spada e lo spirito lo abbandonò. La sua vita è drammatica perché si vede come non riesca ad affrontare i propri demoni, la paura di non essere abbastanza e di non essere accettato. Quando gli altri Achei consegnano le armi di Achille ad Odisseo lui si rompe, non si riconosce più. Non riuscendo a sopportare questo dolore decide di porre fine alla sua vita. Ecco in questi vasi è evidente la tensione tragica che accompagna i suoi gesti finali".

Dopo qualche istante di silenzio, suonò la campanella che segnava la fine dell'ora. I ragazzi iniziarono ad uscire ma Charlotte rimase al suo posto con lo sguardo infuocato. Clarke le si avvinò, "Charlotte, stai bene?" "Un buon padre non abbandonerebbe mai la sua famiglia, sono loro che lo sostengono e lo fanno essere ciò che è, non delle stupide armi", sputò fuori con rabbia queste parole e uscì dall'aula. Clarke giurò di aver sentito la voce della ragazza tremare leggermente e di aver visto i suoi occhi farsi lucidi.

Turbata da questi pensieri raccolse le sue cose e si preparò per la lezione successiva.   
  
  
  
  
  
Ciao a tutti, è la prima volta che pubblico su questo sito e ancora non so bene come funzioni.... Spero che la storia vi piaccia! Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate!

Marie


	2. Secondo Capitolo

**SECONDO CAPITOLO**

_Sometimes in our lives we all have pain_

_We all have sorrow_

_But if we are wise_

_We know that there's always tomorrow_

Lean on me, Bill Withers

Clarke si trascinò su per le scale che conducevano al suo appartamento. Era distrutta. Le ultime settimane a scuola si erano rivelate più impegnative del previsto tra riunioni, verifiche e tentativi di affascinare gli studenti. A lei sembrava di metterci tutta se stessa ma dall'altra parte non sembrava ci fosse interesse. Fece girare le chiavi nella toppa e, una volta chiusa la porta alle sue spalle, le lasciò nel cestino portachiavi dell'ingresso.

"Sono a casa", disse sommessamente. Non ricevete nessuna risposta, sospirò "Raven deve essere ancora al lavoro". Si era da poco trasferita in una nuova casa, con la sua amica storica. Aveva bisogno di cambiare aria con tutto quello che era successo per cercare di ritrovarsi e per darsi un nuovo punto di partenza. Con Raven aveva un ottimo rapporto, si conoscevano da tempo e, a parte delle incomprensioni sentimentali, erano sempre andate d'accordo. Inoltre il comune dolore le aveva unite ulteriormente, rinsaldando e fortificando la loro amicizia.

Andare a vivere da lei era sembrata la decisione più ovvia per Clarke dal momento che Raven si era dimostrata, nei momenti di massimo sconforto e smarrimento, il suo faro e il suo sostegno.

Si buttò mollemente sul divano, sperando che, una volta stesa, avrebbe riacquistato un po' di forze per preparare il lavoro dei giorni successivi. Dopo essersi appisolata per una mezz'ora, prese i pacchi delle verifiche dalla borsa e li appoggiò sulle gambe.

Li guardava con aria di sfida con la speranza che si sarebbero corretti da soli. Ovviamente non sarebbe successo. Con poca convinzione prese la penna rossa dall'astuccio e aprì il primo plico. Su un foglio di servizio aveva segnato gli assenti: Charlotte non c'era il giorno della verifica. Così come non era venuta a scuola i giorni precedenti. Inizialmente aveva pensato a un'influenza ma, dopo un paio di giorni, aveva chiesto ai compagni sue notizie ma loro si erano limitati ad alzare le spalle borbottando qualcosa come: "tipico di lei" "chissà chi sta frequentando ora" "sarà in uno dei suoi soliti casini". Si era molto preoccupata; dopo la lezione su Aiace, Charlotte non era più intervenuta e non rispondeva a nessuna delle sue domande come se si fosse chiusa a riccio.

Nella riunione del giorno precedente aveva avuto il coraggio di tematizzare la questione ma i suoi colleghi l’avevano guardata con aria di sufficienza, del resto era la nuova arrivata, e avevano freddamente commentato: “non è la prima volta che succede, abbiamo avvisato spesso la famiglia della ragazza ma non hanno preso provvedimenti efficaci. Se proprio ti sta a cuore, chiama tu ma sappi che la sua situazione familiare è davvero complessa”.

Clarke era uscita dalla riunione estremamente amareggiata, non sopportava essere trattata come un’incompetente; non aveva gli anni di esperienza dei colleghi, è vero, ma sapeva guardare i suoi studenti veramente. Le era proprio dispiaciuto rendersi conto che alcuni professori, il cui compito è quello di essere _maestro_ , di guidare gli alunni alla scoperta di se stessi, si disinteressavano totalmente del compito educativo.

Era poi entrata in segreteria con determinazione per chiedere il numero di telefono dei genitori di Charlotte e si stupì quando scoprì che l’intestatario del numero non aveva lo stesso cognome della sua alunna, “Bellamy Blake”, aveva detto la segretaria “il suo tutore”.

Si era confrontata con Raven che aveva sostenuto il suo desiderio di sentire la ragazza per verificare che andasse tutto bene. Loro due erano così, davano se stesse per gli altri non per un senso del dovere o per ricevere in cambio riconoscenza ma perché era la loro natura.

Ora Clarke si rigirava tra le mani il biglietto con il numero del tutore, non così sicura come il giorno precedente: aveva paura di intromettersi in una famiglia che non conosceva e di andare a creare più problemi che altro. Scosse la testa per scacciare gli ultimi dubbi e digitò il numero.

Dopo un paio di squilli rispose, decisa, una profonda voce maschile: “sono Bellamy Blake, chi parla?” “Salve, sono Clarke Griffin, la professoressa di arte di Charlotte”.

Bellamy in quei giorni era felice, o meglio, sereno. Il puro sentimento di felicità che rende liberi da ogni preoccupazione e che fa sorridere genuinamente non l’aveva mai provato se non in rare occasioni. Gli sembrava, però, che tutto stesse iniziando ad andare per il verso giusto. Ogni mattina portava Charlotte a scuola e, con sollievo, la guardava entrare nell’edificio; sua sorella, la sua _piccola_ O, studiava con passione all’università contenta che Bellamy avesse finalmente accettato il suo fidanzato, Lincoln (il fratello aveva dovuto ammettere, non senza difficoltà, che con lui Octavia sembrava brillare, il ragazzo era in grado di far uscire il meglio dalla sorella e di questo non poteva che esserne grato); era riuscito a farsi strada nell’ufficio legale in cui lavorava, facendosi notare per il suo buon cuore e capacità decisionali dimostrando di avere tutte le carte in regola per diventare un leader stimato.

Nonostante questo, nell’animo di Bellamy c’era un grumo nero di apprensione, una ferita non sanata che deliberatamente relegava in un angolo ma che non poteva essere del tutto ignorata. Quel grumo aveva lo stesso effetto di un buco nero, lo attirava inesorabilmente verso di sé e quando, incapace di resistergli, il suo cuore ne veniva assorbito, Bellamy era preso dall’angoscia più profonda, faticava a respirare e sentiva su di sé un enorme macigno come se, alla stregua di Atlante, dovesse reggere il mondo da solo.

Quelle settimane al lavoro erano state un inferno: erano alle prese con una causa importante che aveva lo scopo di dimostrare le attività illegali e il traffico di minori operato da Charles Pike. Lui era furbo e, nonostante alcune testimonianze (tra cui quella di Bellamy stesso), era riuscito a farla franca per anni.

Il giovane Blake rabbrividì ricordando gli anni dopo l’orfanotrofio: _era da poco maggiorenne e la struttura non poteva più ospitarlo quindi si vide costretto a cercare un lavoro con la speranza di potersi permettere una casa dove vivere al più presto con la sorella. Era una sera come le altre, aveva lavorato alla giornata nei magazzini di un’industria perché servivano due braccia in più per scaricare alcuni tir. Frustrato entrò nel bar per bersi qualcosa e risollevarsi; lì il proprietario, un certo Marcus Kane, gli aveva concesso di usare una delle camere al piano di sopra in attesa di una migliore sistemazione. Era seduto al bancone con la testa piena di pensieri e preoccupazioni e non si accorse che accanto a lui si era seduto un uomo; all’improvviso questo si rivolse a lui dicendo: “il prossimo giro lo offro io”. Bellamy lo guardò stranito ma, con un mezzo sorriso, lo ringraziò. “Piacere, Charles Pike” gli disse, “Bellamy Blake” rispose il ragazzo stringendo la mano che lo sconosciuto gli aveva offerto. “Non è la prima volta che ti vedo qui, mi hai incuriosito. Ho notato che ti fai ospitare da Kane, stai cercando un lavoro più remunerativo?” Bellamy era sospettoso, perché tutto questo interesse? Del resto, però, aveva bisogno di lavorare quindi disse: “sì, hai qualcosa da offrirmi?” “Decisamente, ho proprio quello che fa per te. Ho bisogno di un ragazzo sveglio e abbastanza disperato da fare quello di cui c’è bisogno al momento opportuno”. Pike parlò a lungo, spiegando cosa volesse da Bellamy che, dal suo canto, era totalmente affascinato dai modi dell’uomo e dalle sue parole che promettevano un guadagno facile e immediato. Che ingenuo che era stato, si sarebbe accorto troppo tardi del suo inganno._

Venne riscosso dai suoi pensieri quando il suo collega e amico, John Murphy, entrò, senza bussare, nel suo ufficio. “Ehi bella addormentata, tutto bene?” “Sì, stavo solamente pensando a Pike”. Murphy si rabbuiò, sapeva benissimo che cosa aveva passato Bellamy alle dipendenze di quello sfruttatore; c’era voluto del tempo perché l’amico riuscisse a uscire dal baratro in cui era caduto e il caso a cui si stava dedicando con anima e corpo l’aveva messo a dura prova. “stai facendo un ottimo lavoro, sono sicuro che questa volta il bastardo non avrà possibilità di scampo” “lo spero proprio Murphy, troppi hanno paura di testimoniare contro di lui, è ancora troppo potente”. “Riuscirai a mettere anche questa storia alle spalle, aiutando così centinaia di ragazzi che non hanno una propria voce”. Interruppe il loro dialogo la suoneria del telefono, Bellamy prese il cellulare e rispose: “sono Bellamy Blake, chi parla?”; dall’altra parte la voce di una ragazza: “Salve, sono Clarke Griffin, la professoressa di arte di Charlotte”. Una professoressa di Charlotte? Il cuore di Bellamy perse un colpo e con foga rispose: “è successo qualcosa? Charlotte sta bene?”, Murphy intanto lo guardava con apprensione e gli fece cenno di mettere il vivavoce così da poter sentire anche lui. “In verità me lo dovrebbe dire lei, è da una settimana che non viene a scuola. Gli altri docenti mi hanno detto che non è la prima volta che succede ma io ero preoccupata e non volevo lasciar correre, spero di non aver disturbato” “no, anzi, la ringrazio. Deve esserci un errore però. Accompagno tutti i giorni Charlotte a scuola e controllo che entri, come è possibile che non ci sia in classe?” Sentì la ragazza dall’altro capo del telefono sospirare affranta: “probabilmente si nasconde da qualche parte in attesa che lei si allontani e poi esce magari con altri ragazzi più grandi”. Bellamy sentì montargli la rabbia e non servirono i gesti di Murphy che cercava di placarlo: “Diamine, è vostra responsabilità. Dovreste controllare quello che fanno i ragazzi una volta a scuola!” Clarke non rimase indifferente a questi toni e replicò tagliente: “per prima cosa non si permetta di alzare la voce con me, sono l’unica del corpo docenti che si è presa a cuore questa situazione; in secondo luogo sono davvero affezionata a Charlotte e sono preoccupata anche io, dovremmo lavorare insieme per capire cosa sta succedendo piuttosto che litigare”. Bellamy dovette riconoscere la ragionevolezza della posizione della professoressa e annuì: “ha ragione, le chiedo scusa. Il rapporto con Charlotte è difficile e pensavo, speravo, che meritasse nuovamente tutta la mia fiducia. Cosa consiglia di fare?” “secondo me questa sera non le dica niente, si comporti come al solito. Domani mattina quando la accompagnerà a scuola mi farò trovare lì e vi verrò incontro così da conoscere anche lei. Potremmo chiacchierare insieme qualche minuto e vediamo come si comporta Charlotte, magari si allontana per parlare con qualcuno.” “non mi piace spiarla ma penso sia l’unica soluzione, questa sera non farò commenti e rimanderemo la discussione a domani. La ringrazio per la comprensione e l’interessamento” “si figuri, a domani”.

Bellamy, terminata la chiamata, si accasciò sulla sedia, non si era reso conto di essere rimasto in tensione durante tutta la telefonata. Guardò Murphy in cerca di conforto, non poteva farcela da solo ma l’amico, con il suo tipico ghigno, disse solo: “ha carattere la tua professoressa” e uscì dall’ufficio, lasciando Bellamy in preda ai suoi pensieri.

Ciao a tutti! Spero che questa storia vi stia piacendo, fatemi sapere! 


	3. Terzo Capitolo

**TERZO CAPITOLO**

_All around me are familiar faces_  
_Worn out places, worn out faces_  
_Bright and early for their daily races_  
_Going nowhere, going nowhere_

Mad World, Gary Jules Michael Andrews   
  
  


Bellamy sospirò agitato: "Non so proprio cosa fare, O. Da una parte vorrei entrare in camera sua e dirle che so che sta saltando la scuola ma otterrei sicuramente il contrario. Ho già avuto a che fare con ragazzine orgogliose e ostinate" disse Bellamy lanciando uno sguardo di sottecchi alla sorella che del resto sorrise scuotendo la testa "Sì, e direi che te la sei cavata benissimo. Guarda come sono cresciuta. Un po' di ribellione non fa male, aiuta a trovare la propria strada".

Si sorrisero ripensando entrambi a tutte le discussioni che avevano avuto. Se Octavia era testarda di certo Bellamy non lo era meno. "Ti ricordi quando, una volta usciti dell'orfanotrofio, avevi paura a lasciarmi uscire perché temevi che avrebbero approfittato della mia ingenuità? E quando accettavi tutti i tipi di lavoro che ti venivano offerti, anche i più pesanti, solo per potermi permettere di studiare senza lavorare? Che litigate che facevamo!"

Si sorrisero con affetto

"Mia sorella mia responsabilità", riprese Octavia imitando la voce del fratello che rideva sommessamente. "Hai sacrificato tanto per me, per darmi una vita migliore di quella che hai vissuto tu. Però anche con Charlotte che sai che amo come una sorella minore, non devi prenderti da solo questo fardello. Ci sono io portiamolo insieme!" Concluse Octavia guardandolo negli occhi, con una forza e una determinazione che Bellamy in quel momento invidiava. Si sentiva così impotente.

"Io non voglio che finisca come me... Con Pike". Queste ultime parole le disse sussurrando come se temesse che, dette ad alta voce, avrebbero riportato a galla tutte le ferite e le scelte sbagliare.   
"Oh Bell" disse Octavia abbracciandolo "non succederà! Tu eri solo, lei ha noi. Siamo una famiglia!"  
"Chi sei tu? Che ne hai fatto della mia piccola O? Ero io a consolarla e sostenerla mentre ora è il contrario!" Disse ridendo Bellamy, con il cuore più leggero.

"Bhe non sono più la bambina sempre nascosta dietro di te. Quindi cosa facciamo?"  
"Oggi non diciamo niente a Charlotte, domani la accompagno a scuola come al solito. Dovrei incontrarmi con la sua professoressa di arte e vediamo come si comporta".  
'Vedi che non sei da solo, possiamo appoggiarci anche a lei. Per fortuna ci sono ancora queste prof vecchia scuola che tengono agli studenti come ai propri figli".

In macchina, il giorno seguente, regnava un inusuale silenzio. Solitamente Bellamy riempiva il vuoto parlando e raccontando miti e leggende ma oggi era stranamente in silenzio. Ogni tanto lanciava delle occhiate al passeggero vicino a lui ma Charlotte era impegnata a guardare fuori dal finestrino o a scrivere sul cellulare, inconsapevole di quanto sarebbe successo.  
"Siamo arrivati", Charlotte sussultò alla voce di Bellamy, "Oggi, dato che non devo andare in ufficio presto, posso farti compagnia ancora qualche minuto così al massimo mi presenti i tuoi professori o dei tuoi amici". Disse il moro sperando che la voce non tradisse il suo nervosismo.   
"Non ci provare neanche per scherzo. Sarebbe imbarazzante poi tutti vorrebbero capire come faccio ad avere un padre così giovane e non voglio dare spiegazioni. E in più tutte le mie compagne si sono innamorate di te. Sai che scocciatura avere un tutore così giovane e affascinante".   
"Tranquilla, vorrei solo farti compagnia" Disse Bellamy scendendo dalla macchina e avvicinandosi a Charlotte; iniziò a guardarsi intorno con curiosità intanto lanciava delle occhiate alla ragazza che si girava tutti intorno in difficoltà: aveva gli occhi trovati come un animale in gabbia.   
Improvvisamente disse "vado dai miei amici, ci vediamo più tardi" e prima che Bellamy riuscisse a fermarla lei era già sgattaiolata via verso le panchine vicino all'entrata della scuola.   
Mentre Bellamy seguiva sconfortato la fuga di Chalotte, vide un'altra persona che non aveva perso di vista la ragazza. Era di spalle e teneva in mano una straripante cartelletta porta disegni, i capelli biondi legati in una morbida treccia. _Con tutti quei lavori sarà la professoressa di arte,_ pensò Bellamy. Come se fosse riuscita a sentirlo, la prof si girò a cercare qualcuno, forse lui stesso.  
Non appena la vide in volto, spalancò gli occhi stupiti. _La ragazza del parco_.  
  
  


Clarke quella mattina era uscita presto di casa con una inusuale energia. Tutta la sua persona fremeva per quello che sarebbe successo, non vedeva l'ora di incontrare Charlotte e il suo tutore. Pedalò con decisione fino alla scuola, prese in mano la voluminosa cartella con i disegni suoi e dei suoi studenti e si mise ad aspettare vicino all'ingresso. Non si era mai fermata lì, di solito andava al parco vicino per trovare ispirazione e un po' di serenità prima delle lezioni; invece ora osservava curiosa assorbendo ogni espressione degli studenti: vedeva i loro occhi stanchi illuminarsi alla vista degli amici; sguardi spaventati per i compiti in classe; volti determinati, pronti a dominare il mondo. _Che meraviglia l'espressività umana_ , pensò Clarke che già sentiva le dita fremere e nella sua testa formarsi un disegno.

Con la coda dell'occhio intravide Charlotte correre verso dei suoi amici, la guardò indecisa se intervenire o meno. Si trattenne in attesa di vedere le sue mosse. _Se Charlotte è qui deve esserci anche il signor Blak_ e, pensò. Si girò a cercarlo finché i suoi occhi si posarono su un ragazzo poco distante da lei; sgranò gli occhi in un misto di stupore e timore quando riconobbe il ragazzo del parco. Incapace di reagire la cartelletta dei disegni le cadde dalle mani aprendosi a terra. 

Angolo autrice: scusate per la brevità del capitolo. Posterò domani il prossimo. Spero vi stia piacendo, fatemi sapere!! Marie


	4. Quarto Capitolo

**QUARTO CAPITOLO**

La morte non è niente, è come fossi nascosto nella stanza accanto.  
Perché dovrei essere fuori dai tuoi pensieri solo perché sono fuori dalla tua vista?  
Non sono lontano, sono dall'altra parte, proprio dietro l'angolo.  
 _Henry Scott Holland._  
  
  
  
  


La scena si svolse come al rallentatore. Tutto era immobile intorno a loro due, solamente il vento spostava i fogli da disegno caduti a terra.

Clarke non riusciva a distogliere gli occhi da quelli del ragazzo. Spesso aveva pensato a lui e al loro primo incontro e quando andava al parco si guardava intorno circospetta, temendo di vederlo comparire nuovamente ma, per sua fortuna, non era mai successo. E ora, averlo davanti, la faceva sentire scoperta perché quegli occhi l'avevano scrutata dentro e lo stavano facendo anche ora. Si riscosse solamente quando lo vide avvicinarsi a lei; si chinò per raccogliere i fogli e si guardò intorno cercando una via di fuga. Quando lo guardò nuovamente si era troppo avvicinato e non poteva far altro che interagire con lui.

"Le chiedo scusa principessa". Disse il ragazzo utilizzando lo stesso nomignolo dell'ultima volta. Clarke sentiva già il nervosismo aumentare, e rispose acidamente: "non si preoccupi, sto solamente aspettando una persona". "Anche io" rispose, aggiungendo poi più a se stesso che non a lei: "Tra l'altro non vedo più Charlotte". "Charlotte?" Disse Clarke, "Lei è Bellamy Blake?" "Sì, sono io. Come conosce il mio nome?" "Io sono Clarke Griffin" disse tendendo la mano, "la professoressa di arte di Charlotte". Lui la guardò stupito, "Lei è Clarke Griffin? Mi aspettavo qualcuno di più...." "vecchio?" lo interruppe Clarke, "Mi spiace deluderla". "No, sono felicemente stupito. Ma immagino che anche lei si aspettasse qualcuno di diverso". "Sì, decisamente. Un adulto e sinceramente non mi aspettavo di vederla di nuovo". "Mi spiace per quanto successo al parco l'altra settimana. Non volevo disturbare guardando i disegni". "Non si preoccupi" tagliò corto Clarke, "ora dobbiamo parlare di Charlotte. Non mi ha notata ma l'ho vista entrare, forse oggi ci sarà a scuola. Ho la prima ora con loro e posso farle sapere se era presente oppure no". "La ringrazio" disse Bellamy "ma la prego mi dia del tu. Non abbiamo tutti questi anni di differenza", concluse sorridendo. "Sono d'accordo, mi dia... non darmi del lei neanche tu." Perfetto allora aspetto...." il suono del telefono interruppe le parole di Bellamy che rispose allontanandosi di poco da Clarke e scusandosi con lei. ,"Ciao Murphy, dimmi. Cosa? Ci sono stati sviluppi con il caso Pike? Ora sono a scuola da Charlotte, ti richiamo in macchina. Arrivo tra poco."

A sentire il nome di Pike, Clarke era sbiancata e trasalita ma velocemente si ricompose per non mostrare il suo turbamento davanti a Bellamy a cui però non era sfuggito. Infatti le chiese: "Clarke, ti senti bene?" "Sì, grazie. Tu di cosa ti occupi?". "Sono un avvocato e mi occupo prevalentemente di tutela dei diritti dei minorenni. Sono tutore di Charlotte ormai da qualche anno, non so se i tuoi colleghi ti hanno spiegato ma la situazione familiare è molto difficile. I suoi genitori non sono in grado di tenerla, e quindi i servizi sociali l'hanno affidata a me". "È una ragazza in gamba", disse Clarke, "ma ha un turbamento di fondo che emerge dagli occhi che tremano inquieti durante le lezioni". Bellamy la guardò profondamente colpito dalla sua sensibilità: "non puoi sapere quanto hai ragione".

Prima di salutarla aggiunse: "scusami non posso fare a meno di chiederti una cosa, spero di non offendere. Ho visto che quando ho fatto il nome di Pike sei rimasta turbata. Per caso lo conosci? Mi sto occupando del caso contro di lui e mi mancano testimoni. Per caso ti ha fatto qualcosa? Come la tua storia si lega alla sua? Puoi testimoniare?" Clarke si sentì messa con le spalle al muro e schiacciata da tutte queste domande. Nuovamente tirò su le barriere difensive e rispose velocemente "no no, non lo conosco proprio. Mai sentito. Ora devo andare, ti farò sapere di Charlotte. Buona giornata!"

Prima che Bellamy riuscisse a dirle qualcosa, Clarke si intrufolò a scuola mentre suonava la campanella. Varcata la soglia, inconsapevolmente sospirò di sollievo. La chiamata di Bellamy le aveva fatto tornare alla memoria una ferita che non voleva riaprire. Il nome di Pike le rimbombava in testa insieme ad un altro.

Finn.   
  


Bellamy guardò la ragazza nascondersi a scuola e gli sembrò di rivedere la stessa scena del parco: lei che scappava da lui. La sua espressione a sentire il nome di Pike l'aveva profondamente turbato, era svuotata. Cosa poteva saperne lei, una ragazza che sembrava così nobile d'animo con un uomo bieco come Pike? Bellamy salì in macchina e compose il numero di Murphy. "Allora, come è andata con la vecchia prof?" Disse sghignazzando. "Vecchia mica tanto, è una giovane insegnante, avrà solo qualche anno in meno di me" "non vedo l'ora di conoscerla. E Charlotte?" "L'abbiamo vista entrare a scuola. Ma Clarke mi farà sapere..." "Clarke? Siamo già al nome proprio? Fai passi da giganti eh Blake?" "Stai zitto Murphy. In ogni caso mi terrà informato e la controlleremo anche domani. Però, quando mi hai chiamato, ho detto il nome di Pike e lei l'ha sentito ed è sbiancata per un attimo e dopo non ha più voluto parlare con me e se ne è andata. Mi ha incuriosito, quando arrivo in ufficio potremmo fare delle ricerche per vedere se può avere dei collegamenti con il caso. Potrebbe essere un punto di svolta". "Va bene, ti aspetto in ufficio. Non metterci troppo perché Indra sta impazzendo".

Indra era il loro capo. Una donna di mezza età dal carattere forte e deciso; . combatteva strenuamente per le cause in cui credeva e come lui e altri nello studio avevano particolarmente a cuore il processo contro Pike per tutto quello che quel mostro aveva fatto.

Una volta in studio, fece un cenno del capo a Murphy che subito lo seguì nel suo ufficio.  
Bellamy accese il computer e iniziò a fare delle ricerche. "Cosa speri di trovare?" "Non lo so, ma siamo a un punto morto con Pike e se Clarke sapesse qualcosa potremmo ripartire" "Perché sei così convinto che possa centrare?" "Tu non l'hai vista Murphy, anche se solamente per un secondo ho riconosciuto quello sguardo. Da combattiva è sembrata improvvisamente vulnerabile; come se le avessi ricordato qualcosa che la fa sentire sul ciglio di un baratro, quando la terra inizia a mancarti sotto i piedi".

Murphy lo osservò attentamente, aveva imparato con gli anni di amicizia che Bellamy era in grado di capire le persone specialmente quelle con una storia simile alla sua, specialmente gli animi inquieti.

Fidandosi del suo istinto Murphy acconsentì ad aiutarlo; Bellamy provò a cercare Clarke Griffin e Pike su internet e nei database ma non trovò nulla di interessante. Scoraggiato limitò la ricerca alla sola Clarke Griffin con la speranza di trovare almeno qualche notizia biografica.

Venne fuori un articolo in cui veniva presentata come artista, al termine di una esposizione. Aprirono il link e Murphy, vedendo la foto in primo piano di Clarke, sghignazzando tirò una gomitata a Bellamy: "carina la tua professoressa", l'altro alzò gli occhi al cielo ignorandolo. Lessero la biografia ma non c'era niente che potesse ricondurli a Pike: la sua vita sembrava perfetta, una famiglia salda alle spalle che l'aveva supportata negli anni di studio, possibilità di frequentare scuole costose e di intraprendere la difficile carriera di artista, giovanissima aveva esposto i suoi quadri in una galleria. L'unica particolarità era che la biografia indicava due periodi artistici diversi per l'attività della giovane pittrice; _strano_ pensò Bellamy, _in pochi anni cambiare in maniera così netta il proprio stile pittorico tanto da essere divisi in due periodi_? Incuriosito scorse la galleria di immagini; i primi quadri, risalenti ai primi anni di accademia, erano nitidi, con colori caldi e linee morbide che suscitavano una grande serenità, altri invece in cui era evidente l'influenza impressionistica ma comunque ritraevano paesaggi armoniosi e scene di vita familiari. il quadro successivo però fu come uno schiaffo: era totalmente diverso, cupo e nero con le linee spezzate; Bellamy riconobbe in quelle tele, spesso a sfondo nero, lo stesso stile del disegno del parco. _Chissà cosa l'ha portata a questa differenza così netta tra un periodo all'altro_. Lo fece notare a Murphy che propose di cercare nei quadri soggetti ricorrenti che potessero essere amici di lei.

Fecero scorrere le foto avanti e indietro senza trovare niente; ricorrevano spesso due adulti, probabilmente i suoi genitori e un ragazzo che avevano pensato fosse il fidanzato. Fino a che: "fermati, torna indietro", disse Murphy. Tornarono sull'immagine precedente che apparteneva al secondo periodo artistico: era dipinto il fidanzato accasciato a terra, morente, con un coltello nel fianco il cui manico era stretto da una figura disegnata di profilo. "Sembra Clarke", sospirò Bellamy, "magari aveva rotto con lui e stava cercando di esorcizzare il dolore anche se in modo decisamente estremo" Bellamy guardò Murphy scoraggiato:"pensavo davvero di aver trovato un collegamento. Lo speravo con tutto il cuore". "Anche io, anche io" gli rispose l'amico mettendogli una mano sulla spalla come a infondergli coraggio. "Aspetterò sue notizie riguardo a Charlotte e magari le farò con discrezione altre domande". Murphy lo guardò con tenerezza e lo lasciò solo. Appena fuori scrisse a Octavia _stasera vengo a cena da voi. Bellamy ha bisogno di supporto, è uno di quei giorni in cui si sta smarrendo_. Non attese molto per la risposta _Grazie Murphy, allora preparo qualcosa di speciale. A dopo!_

Clarke aveva passato una mattinata infernale. Non era riuscita a rimanere concentrata perché il pensiero tornava sempre a lui. Poi gli argomenti non avevano aiutato: aveva spiegato in una classe Guernica di Picasso e in un'altra Saturno che divora i figli di Goya. Temi non allegri e che non facevano altro che riportare alla memoria quella terribile sera.

_Dai Finn, facciamo l'altra strada. Lo sai che quei vicoletti mi piacciono, vedere come la luce del tramonto si ringrange sulle finestre illuminando tutto intorno mi ispira._

_Va bene, despota che non sei altro_. Le aveva risposto mettendole un braccio intorno alle spalle e dandole un bacio suo capelli. _Tanto questa zona non dovrebbe essere in mano alla gang di Pike._  
 _No aspetta, forse è meglio cambiare. Non rischiamo_. Aveva detto lei guardandolo preoccupata   
_Ma io voglio vedere ma luce che illumina tutto e voglio vederti mentre disegni, lo sai che è uno dei miei spettacoli preferiti._ Clarke l'aveva guardato negli occhi, innamorata come non mai e stupita che qualcuno potesse amarla così, completamente e incondizionatamente. 

Clarke scacciò quei ricordi e si asciugò una fugace lacrima che le rigava il volto. Non poteva rivivere i momenti successivi. Non di nuovo, non ora che stava cercando di rimettere a posto la sua vita. Con una mano sfiorò il costato, sotto il seno, in corrispondenza di un piccolo tatuaggio a forma di cervo, _so che sei qui con me, ma mi manchi ogni giorno._

Ascoltò il suono della campanella con lo stesso sentimento di liberazione dei suoi studenti. Concluse velocemente le ultime cose in aula professori, salutò i colleghi e uscì finalmente.   
Compose il numero di Bellamy. "Pronto Clarke, tutto bene?" Disse con voce apprensiva "sì, oggi Charlotte è stata in classe, non ti ho avvisato prima per questo poi tra una lezione e l'altra non ho avuto un momento" "non preoccuparti, davvero grazie per l'aiuto. Però dobbiamo capire come mai nei giorni scorsi non c'era" "vedo ora che sta parlando con dei ragazzi più grandi. Oggi in classe mi ha evitata tutto il tempo ma posso provare ad andare a parlarle ora" "no, non preoccuparti tanto ora ha un appuntamento con Octavia e dovrà tornare a casa per forza" "va bene, allora ci sentiamo nel caso ci fossero novità, domani mattina potremmo tentare di parlare tutti e tre insieme" "Ma senti" Bellamy esitò un attimo "perché non vieni a cena da noi stasera, così ti ringrazio per l'aiuto e possiamo chiacchierare con calma" la ragazza rimase un attimo in silenzio, tanto che Bellamy riprese: "no, non preoccuparti forse non è il caso " "mi piacerebbe molto" lo interruppe Clarke "poi mandami l'indirizzo" "sono contento, a più tardi".

Bellamy chiuse la telefonata e sorrise; quella ragazza lo intrigava e voleva capirla. Sembrava avere mille sfaccettature e lui voleva imparare a conoscerle tutte. 


	5. Quinto Capitolo

**QUINTO CAPITOLO**

_It was in the darkest of my days_

_When you took my sorrow and you took my pain_

_And buried them away, you buried them away_

Hiding my heart, Adele

“Clarke ma è una cosa stupenda!” le disse Raven abbracciandola. Era appena tornata a casa, era ingegnere meccanico e aveva trovato lavoro da qualche mese in un’azienda che progettava intelligenze artificiali; dato che era una delle ultime arrivate i suoi orari erano massacranti ma oggi, eccezionalmente, era riuscita a tornare per le sette, giusto in tempo di sentire Clarke raccontarle della giornata.

Le due ragazze non avevano una vita sociale molto attiva, erano spesso a casa e si facevano compagnia tra di loro e con altri amici storici. Condividevano una ferita che le aveva portate a chiudersi molto tra di loro e a cercare sostegno una nell’altra e, a parte alcuni sul lavoro, avevano poche occasioni di conoscere persone nuove.

“Non lo so, Rav. Temo che non sia molto professionale. Sai cenare a casa di un’alunna…” “Ma no, tranquilla, magari non ci sarà nemmeno Charlotte” “Forse hai ragione, ha detto che doveva vedere Octavia ma non so chi sia, magari è la fidanzata di Bellamy” “Clarke, ti conosco troppo bene. Dimmi cosa ti turba veramente”. La bionda alzò lo sguardo dal tagliere su cui stava preparando delle verdure per la cena di Raven, pensava che sarebbe tornata tardi e voleva lasciarle qualcosa di pronto.

Incrociò gli occhi dell’amica per i quali lei era un libro aperto, appoggiò il coltello, aprì la bocca un paio di volte prima di riuscire a dire qualcosa: “mi ha chiesto di Pike”, mentre diceva queste poche parole, controllava la reazione dell’amica che, a sentire quel nome, si appoggiò al piano di lavoro incurvando le spalle. “Come lo conosce? Cosa ti ha chiesto?” “È un avvocato dei diritti per i minori e si sta occupando della causa contro di lui; questa mattina ha ricevuto la chiamata di un collega e l’ho sentito che diceva quel nome, lui mi ha visto sbiancare e mi ha chiesto perché lo conoscessi” “Cosa gli hai detto?” “Niente, non sono riuscita a sostenere il suo sguardo e sono scappata” sospirò tremante “Raven, è troppo difficile. Io speravo di avercela fatta ma non riesco ancora a stare davanti a questo dolore immenso” Raven non esitò e la strinse a sé forte “Penso che sarà un dolore che ci porteremo per tutta la vita, una cicatrice incancellabile. Bisogna solamente trovare qualcuno con cui condividere questo dolore e che ci aiuti a guardarlo come parte integrante di noi e non come un ostacolo che impedisce di crescere. Magari parlarne con questo Bellamy potrebbe rivelarsi utile soprattutto se riguarda anche altre persone e non solo noi, se davvero stanno facendo un processo per condannare Pike tu potresti essere fondamentale. Tu eri lì con Finn!”. Le parole dell’amica la scossero nel profondo: “hai ragione, magari questa sera troverò il coraggio di parlarne”. Finirono di chiacchierare e preparare la cena poi, quando venne il momento, Clarke uscì per prendere la bici e andare a casa Blake.

Suonò il campanello, “vado io” urlò Bellamy, _dovrebbe essere Clarke_. “Ciao Cla…” si fermò quando si rese conto che le persone davanti a lui non erano Clarke “Murphy, Emori, cosa fate qui?” “Sorpreso eh? Aspettavi qualcun altro?” “Ci ha invitati Octavia” intervenne dolcemente Emori “ha detto che preparava la sua specialità” Bellamy annuì facendoli entrare “ecco perché è chiusa in cucina da ore e non mi lascia entrare. Le ho detto che avremmo avuto un ospite ma non mi ha parlato di voi. Sono contento che ci siate così potrete conoscere” Si interruppe vedendo una chioma bionda comparire davanti alla porta. La ragazza si era fermata, esitante; non conosceva quelle due persone e già si sentiva fuori luogo. “Clarke, eccoti. Benarrivata!” esclamò Bellamy aprendosi in un grande sorriso; Clarke arrossì leggermente davanti a quella manifestazione di gioia e il rossore aumentò quando, del tutto inaspettatamente, si ritrovò tra le braccia del ragazzo che l’aveva stretta a sé sussurrandole, _mi spiace che ci siano anche loro, ma vedrai che andrà bene_ come se avesse compreso il suo turbamento. Clarke si riscosse e Bellamy, con la mano che indugiava sulla schiena di lei, la spinse dolcemente in avanti per presentarla agli amici "Murphy, Emori lei è Clarke Griffin. L'insegnate di arte di Charlotte" Murphy, che l'aveva riconosciuta subito, non esitò a presentarsi "è un onore conoscerti, Bellamy mi ha parlato molto di te" disse guardando compiaciuto l'imbarazzo di Clarke "Venite dentro, non state sulla porta" li incitò Bellamy, "O, sono arrivati gli ospiti sei pronta?" poi aggiunse per Clarke "Octavia sta preparando del riso venere con gamberetti, mozzarella fusa e pomodorini freschi. È uno dei suoi piatti preferiti e lo fa in occasioni speciali. Vieni, te la faccio conoscere".

Guidandola la fece entrare nella cucina dove una ragazza dalla lunga chioma corvina stava armeggiando sui piatti stracolmi, "O, sei pronta?" "Bell, non mettermi fretta. Sai che la cucina è un'arte e ha i suoi tempi" gli rispose sbuffando. A quel punto si girò e rimase interdetta trovandosi davanti a una faccia sconosciuta. "O" disse Bellamy mettendole un braccio sulle spalle, e stringendola un po' "lascia che ti presenti Clarke Griffin" Octavia rimase immobile per qualche istante, interdetta "è l'effetto che faccio a tutti" disse Clarke rompendo il silenzio "tutti si aspettano una persona diversa, non avete mai visto una prof così giovane?" concluse sorridendo, “per me è strano vedere una coppia così giovane già tutrice di una ragazza”. Octavia a quelle parole scoppiò in una risata sincera e si allontanò leggermente da Bellamy "oh no no, non siamo una coppia, non in senso amoroso almeno. Siamo fratelli" Clarke avvampò per l'imbarazzo e Bellamy si passò una mano nei ricci scuri ridacchiando. "Comunque non sapevo che saresti stata tu l'ospite di questa sera, sono molto contenta e ti ringrazio già per l'aiuto con Charlotte" “Figurati, per me è un vero piacere. Lei non c’è questa sera?” “No” rispose Bellamy oscurandosi “è andata a trovare i genitori, tornerà più tardi” “è pronto!” urlò Octavia richiamando Murphy ed Emori.

Andarono tutti nella piccola sala accanto alla cucina e Clarke, prima di sedersi accanto a Bellamy, fece girare lo sguardo in tutta la stanza ammirando la ricca biblioteca, le numerose fotografie e i quadri appesi. Non poté fare a meno di notare un nutrito numero di volumi sulla mitologia greca e disse “ecco spiegato perché Charlotte conosce diversi miti, siete degli appassionati?” “Bellamy lo è. Direi che ne è ossessionato” scherzò Murphy “quando ero piccola mi leggeva sempre qualcosa o, quando non avevamo i libri, mi raccontava lui qualcosa. Dopo un po’ non sai che rottura” concluse ridendo Octavia.

Si sedettero a tavola e mentre iniziavano a mangiare Bellamy le chiese “tu conosci la mitologia greca?” “Sì, trovo affascinante tutta la letteratura antica. I Greci poi avevano una particolare sensibilità ed erano in grado di comprendere e descrivere degli aspetti umani in modo davvero approfondito e attuale. Le tragedie, per esempio, raccontano l’uomo ma non è l’uomo del V secolo a.C. ma siamo noi ora. Ed è veramente commovente poter vedere come affrontavano i propri drammi”. Bellamy, mentre lei parlava, la guardava stupito e con un brillio negli occhi che non sfuggì allo sguardo attento degli amici e della sorella. Andarono avanti a parlare di molti argomenti e ogni volta Clarke era sempre più a suo agio e stava abbassando le difese. Spesso stava in silenzio per osservare le quattro persone con cui cenava, incredula di poter già ritenerli amici e di sentire con loro una grande familiarità. Li guardava e registrava, già pronta a disegnare, gli sguardi d’amore che si lanciavano Murphy ed Emori, l’affetto per Octavia che traboccava in ogni gesto di Bellamy e la sensazione di poter dire casa.

Mentre chiacchieravano seduti comodamente sui divani, però, Murphy si rivolse a Clarke, noncurante dello sguardo fulminante che gli stava lanciando Bellamy “oggi abbiamo sfogliato la galleria con le riproduzioni delle tue opere, devo dire che sono davvero belle, complimenti!” Clarke guardò Bellamy confusa, come a cercare spiegazioni “eravamo solamente curiosi, non avevo mai conosciuto una pittrice” cercò di giustificarsi il moro. “Non abbiamo potuto fare a meno di notare” continuò imperterrito Murphy “che hai cambiato nettamente il tuo stile di pittura” “Sì” confermò Clarke “ci sono degli eventi che cambiano drasticamente te e il proprio modo di vedere il mondo. Prima o poi succede a tutti e a me è capitato presto purtroppo”, a Bellamy non sfuggì il tremolio nella voce e l’adombrarsi degli occhi azzurri e cercò di cambiare il discorso “Il ragazzo che ritraevi spesso era il tuo fidanzato?” “Sì, lo era”, sussurrò Clarke “Bellamy si chiedeva cosa deve aver fatto perché tu lo uccidessi pugnalandolo in uno dei dipinti. Ti ha mollato?”. Nella stanza era sceso il silenzio, tutti gli sguardi passavano da Bellamy a Clarke che aveva abbassato il volto con i capelli biondi che le ricadevano sul viso impedendo agli altri di vederne il viso. Alle parole di Murphy si era incurvata e ritirata in se stessa, sembrava che volesse scomparire. Bellamy stava per alzarsi per abbracciarla e consolarla _come è piccola_ pensava _chissà che sofferenza ha in sé. Sembra a prima vista una principessa ma è solo una maschera._ Il suo slancio venne fermato dallo sguardo carico di disprezzo che Clarke gli rivolse una volta alzata la testa: “Ah è questo che pensi di me? Una povera ragazza che è stata mollata dal fidanzato? Mi hai invitato qui perché ti facevo pena? Bhe, hai sbagliato. Tu non sai niente di me Blake” gli sputò addosso queste parole e, senza rivolgere uno sguardo agli altri, prese le sue cose e corse via dalla casa.

Bellamy era interdetto, la vide correre via mentre, ne era sicuro, alcune lacrime iniziavano a sgorgare da quei bellissimi occhi azzurri. “Bell, cosa aspetti?” lo richiamò Octavia “Corri da lei!”. Il fratello non se lo fece ripetere due volte e si precipitò fuori. Non dovette fare molta strada prima di trovarla perché era accovacciata accanto alla sua bici con le mani che le tremavano così tanto da impedirle di aprire la catena della bici.

Bellamy si fermò a qualche passo da lei, esitante. “Clarke, mi dispiace” lei non lo guardava neppure in faccia, aveva le braccia strette intorno a sé, come se, abbracciandosi, cercasse di ritrovare da sola la forza o come se cercasse di sentire nuovamente le braccia di un _altro_ intorno a sé. “Io l’ho ucciso” singhiozzava “è morto per colpa mia” continuava a dire queste uniche frasi e Bellamy fece quello che gli sembrava la cosa più naturale. Si sedette vicino a lei e l’avvolse tra le braccia, spingendola dolcemente contro il proprio petto. “Principessa, va tutto bene” continuava come un mantra Bellamy mentre le lasciava dei baci sulla testa, nella speranza di farla calmare; Clarke continuava a piangere e si avvinghiò alla maglietta del ragazzo per cercare un appiglio e un sostegno, per non precipitare nel fondo del dolore. Rimasero così fino a che la ragazza non si calmò “Scusami Clarke. Scusami, non volevo riaprire una ferita e neanche sottovalutare la tua storia” “Non importa Bellamy, grazie che sei stato qui. Adesso però voglio tornare a casa, sono esausta” Bellamy la guardò ma lei evitava il suo sguardo tenendolo fisso ai piedi. “Va bene ma lascia che ti accompagni” “Non è necessario, poi io sono in bici e tu dovrai tornare a piedi” “Non è un problema, mi piace camminare di notte e poi mi aiuta a pensare” “Allora ti ringrazio”.

Si avviarono verso casa di Clarke, senza proferire parola. Ogni tanto Bellamy la guardava curioso, ora, mentre camminava tirando la bicicletta, non sembrava più uno scricciolo in preda alla tempesta ma una fiera principessa che affrontava il mondo a testa alta. _Che persona intrigante e che forza d’animo_ pensava Bellamy, _spero davvero che dopo la serata di oggi voglia continuare a parlare con me e che non si chiuda._

Non parlarono per tutto il tragitto, ognuno perso nei propri pensieri e ricordi. Fino a che Clarke non si fermò davanti al portone del suo palazzo. Si dondolò sui piedi prima di dire qualcosa “Ti ringrazio Bellamy, per la serata e per avermi riaccompagnata a casa” Bellamy la guardava con dolcezza “mi spiace per quanto successo” “davvero non preoccuparti, uno dei prossimi giorni avrò il coraggio di raccontarti quello che è successo a Finn, perché dovresti saperlo anche tu. Ma non devi mettermi fretta” “Non ne ho”, disse “ti aspetterò per tutto il tempo che ti serve” Clarke sgranò gli occhi sorpresa _come è possibile che una persona conosciuta da così poco tempo sia così paziente e attenta a me?_ “Buona notte Clarke” prima che potesse rispondergli lui si era sporto verso di lei abbracciandola forte per l’ultima volta e baciandole la guancia; Clarke era pietrificata, “Buona notte Bellamy” balbettò, lui le sorrise per l’ultima volta e si girò nel buio della notte, allontanandosi e lasciandola sola con una strana sensazione nel cuore.

Ciao lettori! Come vi sembra? Spero vi stia piacendo! Se volete lasciatemi un commento con anche critiche costruttive, so benissimo di dover migliorare!!!


	6. Sesto Capitolo

**SESTO CAPITOLO**

_Ma tu lo sai che a volte ti penso sempre?_

_E perdo di vista il mondo, ma non te_

_Lo aspettavi un amore inaspettato?_

_Andiamo a farci un giro in cielo in pedalò_

_Ma tu ci credi all'impossibile?_

_Perché con te io mi sa proprio lo farò_

_Che se ci credi una cosa poi si avvera_

_Prendi il mio cuore per esempio_

_Prima che tu arrivassi forse manco c'era_

_Adesso dà ripetizioni alla bufera_

Gio Evan, A piedi il mondo

Clarke lo guardò allontanarsi e confondersi con il buio della notte, immobile e incredula. Lentamente si girò e salì le scale fino all’appartamento. Quando chiuse la porta vi si appoggiò con la schiena e rimase lì per qualche istante, con la mano sul cuore che sembrava voler uscire dal petto. “Clarke come è…” Raven, comparsa all’ingresso, si fermò vedendo l’amica così “Clarke! È successo qualcosa? Ti hanno fatto del male?”, la bionda riuscì solamente a scuotere la testa e a balbettare poche parole “No, assolutamente, è stato così strano”. Si spostarono in sala e si sedettero sul divano “Forza dimmi tutto!” la incoraggiò Raven con un sorriso, Clarke iniziò a raccontarle dell’accoglienza calorosa, di come si era sentita a casa e parte di quella famiglia, di come era stato commovente vedere gli sguardi tra Murphy ed Emori, anche se con una punta di invidia, di come ogni tanto si soffermasse a guardare Bellamy e si stupisse della luce che emanava e dell’amore che traspariva in ogni cosa. Andando avanti nel racconto, Clarke diventava sempre più entusiasta e salda, i suoi occhi si illuminavano e Raven la guardava felice, contenta che l’amica avesse trovato della serenità e la possibilità di avere degli amici così. Quando arrivò alla frecciatina di Murphy su Finn, Raven saltò su dal divano e disse, infervorandosi: “ma come si permette questo John Murphy? Chi si crede di essere? Quando lo vedrò gliene dirò quattro”. Clarke rise alla reazione dell’amica e cercò di calmarla “Raven tranquilla, in verità è una bellissima persona, solo molto sarcastico. Andreste davvero d’accordo voi due, mi farebbe ridere assistere ai vostri battibecchi”. La mora la guardò di traverso “lasciamo stare quest’idiota, vai avanti”. Quando Clarke arrivò a raccontare di come Bellamy l’avesse consolata e compreso e rispettato il suo dolore, la sua voce si incrinò leggermente, sopraffatta da una dimostrazione di affetto così sincera. Raven la guardava davvero commossa, ringraziando mentalmente per l’incontro tra Bellamy e Clarke. “Bhe sono proprio contenta che tu l’abbia conosciuto, spero davvero che tu riesca a condividere la storia di Finn con lui, ti farebbe bene. In ogni caso sembra proprio affascinante, quando lo porti a casa?” le chiese ammiccando. Clarke arrossì di colpo e la colpì con un cuscino “sì, lo è. Davvero affascinante”.

Quella settimana non si erano mai visti veramente, Bellamy la guardava arrivare in bicicletta o seduta sui gradoni al parco mentre disegnava. Si era dovuto trattenere dall’avvicinarsi a lei perché voleva rispettare i suoi tempi ma dall’altra parte ne era totalmente attratto, voleva conoscerla e imparare a capirla. Quando disegnava era come se entrasse in un mondo tutto suo e con gli occhi grandi e attenti assorbiva ogni luce, ogni rumore, ogni movimento e lo trasportava sul foglio la maggior parte delle volte con tratti frenetici e veloci. La guardava quando, ferma alla porta della scuola, osservava con tenerezza i suoi studenti, salutandoli con sorrisi e qualche parola.

Si sorridevano e facevano un cenno del capo quando i loro sguardi si incrociavano mentre seguivano Charlotte nei suoi spostamenti. “Terra chiama Bellamy, su che pianeta sei?” disse Charlotte tirando una gomitata a Bellamy, “ti sei incantato guardando la mia prof di arte?” “Lei è la tua prof di arte?” disse Bellamy fingendo di non saperlo “è giovane, ti piace?” “Sì, è brava. Parla moltissimo di mitologia. È fissata almeno quanto te” si fermò come colpita da un’illuminazione “te la devo presentare, potreste andare proprio d’accordo” e, come un vulcano lo trascinò verso Clarke.

Quando li vide venire verso di lei, Clarke rimase spiazzata per un momento. “Prof! Lui è il mio tutore” la investì in modo entusiastico Charlotte “Bellamy Blake” disse stringendole la mano “Clarke Griffin, è un piacere conoscerla”. I due si guardavano imbarazzati mentre Charlotte sembrava al settimo cielo “Bellamy è un grande appassionato di miti, me ne racconta fino alla nausea. Comunque adesso devo entrare a scuola, non vorrei mai tardare con la mia prof preferita” disse la ragazza con ironia, si girò e li lasciò da soli. Clarke evitava lo sguardo del moro “bhe, anche io dovrei…” “Clarke, aspetta. Io… Come stai?” finalmente la ragazza lo guardò negli occhi, catturata dalla profondità del suo sguardo “sto meglio, grazie. L’altra sera è stata utile perché mi avete costretto a riguardare il passato e fronteggiare il mio dolore. È una parte di me che cerco di tenere nascosta ma facendo così mi consumo; vedere come state tra di voi e come mi hai fatto compagnia nel tornare a casa mi aiutato a starci davanti con un pochino più di serenità. Non sono da sola, oltre a Raven ho anche voi ora, ho anche te”. Bellamy le sorrise ammirato, allungò la mano per spostarle una ciocca di capelli che le era caduta sul viso ma la riabbassò imbarazzato, ricordandosi del luogo in cui si trovavano. “Bene, sono davvero contento. Spero di poterti vedere presto e parlarci con calma” Clarke annuì veementemente “Mi piacerebbe, magari la prossima settimana possiamo organizzarci” “Perfetto, ti lascio andare in classe allora”. Si scambiarono un saluto veloce e si allontanarono, ognuno con il pensiero ancora rivolto all’altro, come incapaci di lasciarsi.

Clarke in classe si sentiva diversa, nel corso del tempo aveva iniziato ad apprezzare l’insegnamento e il rapporto con i ragazzi ma c’era sempre qualcosa che la faceva stare in allerta e la tratteneva dall’essere sempre se stessa e che la accompagnava come un’ombra scura. Quel giorno invece era solare e piena di entusiasmo, spiegava con passione e chiacchierava con i colleghi, per la prima volta disposta a dare un’opportunità anche a loro.

Bellamy entrò in ufficio con un sorriso e non passò inosservato a Murphy che subito commentò “hai visto Clarke eh?” “Sì, per poco. E no, Murphy, non è successo niente di quello che pensi. Ci stiamo iniziando a conoscere” “Vedrai, vedrai”. Bellamy lo ignorò ed entrò nel suo studio con un’energia che non aveva da tempo, si sentiva anche più leggero e non schiacciato dalle preoccupazioni. Lavorò tutta la mattina con grande serenità fino a che, verso l’ora di pranzo, non ricevette una chiamata. A leggere sul display il nome di Clarke, sorrise inconsapevolmente ma non appena sentì la sua voce saltò su “Clarke? Cosa succede?” “Bellamy…Devi venire a scuola. Ora. Charlotte sta parlando con Dax” “Clarke, respira. Chi è Dax?” “Non lo sai? Lavora…per Pike…” subito Bellamy prese la giacca e uscì correndo verso la macchina “Dove siete? Cosa le sta facendo?” “Sono al parco, non sta facendo nulla, sono solo seduti sui gradoni” “Avviso Octavia che è più vicina. Tu potresti intervenire e allontanarla da lui?” “Io… non posso Bellamy. Se dovesse riconoscermi non so cosa potrebbe farmi. Lui c’era quando Finn…” “Non farti vedere assolutamente, se vedi però che le cose si mettono male chiama la polizia per favore. Noi arriviamo il prima possibile”. Con foga entrò in macchina, mentre componeva il numero di Octavia. Con un peso nel cuore guidò velocemente verso il parco continuando a ripetere _ti prego, non far loro del male. Non toccarle._

Clarke aveva paura sì. Vederlo era stato sconvolgente e si era sentita debole e spaventata come _quel_ giorno. Quando il timore l’aveva gelata sul posto e impedito di intervenire, di fare qualcosa e da allora si portava dietro un senso di colpa enorme, _se avessi fatto qualcosa forse ora Finn sarebbe vivo_. Non poteva permettere alla paura di vincere anche questa volta e si avvicinò ai due.

“Ciao Dax” il ragazzo la guardò sorpreso e le sorrise viscido “Ma guarda un po’ chi si rivede. Quanto tempo eh Griffin? Direi da quando” Clarke non lo fece finire di parlare “Cosa ci fai qui?” “Sto solo passando del tempo con la mia amica, è un reato adesso?” “Prof, come fate a conoscervi?” “Eravamo ottimi amici noi due e il suo fidanzato Finn” “Non permetterti neanche di nominarlo” disse avvicinandosi minacciosamente a lui “un giorno verrai punito per quello che avete fatto voi bastardi” con la coda dell’occhio vide avvicinarsi Octavia e le fece un cenno di fermarsi “Charlotte vai immediatamente da Octavia” “Non voglio, perché dovrei?” “Devi ascoltarmi! Vai, prometto che ti spiegheremo tutto”. La guardò raggiungere la giovane Blake e mimò con la bocca un _andate via immediatamente. Io me la caverò._ Octavia rimase ferma un attimo esitante poi si allontanò trascinandosi dietro Charlotte e chiamando il numero di Bellamy.

“A noi due bellezza, avresti dovuto dirmelo subito che volevi rimanere da sola con me” sghignazzò Dax avvicinandosi a lei e prendendole il braccio. Clarke si allontanò disgustata “Non devi provare ad avvicinarti a me o ai miei cari mai più. Se dovessi fare del male anche solo a uno di loro, ti giuro che vi denuncerò tutti, anche a costo della mia vita” “Non mi fai paura Griffin. Sappiamo benissimo che non lo farai perché sei una codarda. Ti sei anche dovuta portare i rinforzi” disse accennando a qualcuno dietro di lei. Clarke si girò e vide Bellamy avanzare deciso e regale, lo guardò ammirata per un attimo ma si riscosse immediatamente. “Ci sono problemi?” Disse Bellamy affiancandosi alla ragazza e mettendole una mano sulla schiena. “Assolutamente no, stavamo solo chiacchierando. Non è vero Griffin? Cosa direbbe Finn? L’hai rimpiazzato velocemente” non riuscì quasi a terminare la frase che gli arrivò un pugno in faccia “Sei finito. Non puoi proprio nominarlo. Vattene immediatamente e spera di non incontrarmi di nuovo”. Dax guardò la ragazza spaventato da quell’attacco di ira inaspettato e indietreggiò fino a scappare dal parco.

Clarke tremava per l’adrenalina e la rabbia che aveva in corpo. Bellamy le avvolse le spalle e l’abbracciò con dolcezza fino a che non la sentì rilassarsi contro di lui. “Che principessa coraggiosa”. Lei ridacchiò sul suo petto “Tirargli quel pugno è stato piuttosto soddisfacente, lo ammetto”. Bellamy la allontanò leggermente da sé tenendo le mani sulle spalle e guardandola negli occhi “Grazie per quello che hai fatto” “Come sta Charlotte?” “Bene, ora è con Octavia. Grazie!” “Vuoi andare da lei?” “No, vorrei stare un po’ con te. Se ti va” “Mi farebbe davvero piacere” 

Si allontanarono dal parco senza perdere il contatto tra di loro. Bellamy la portò in un bar lì vicino, si sedettero e ordinarono qualcosa da mangiare. Bellamy la guardava, incerto se chiederle perché non voleva metterle fretta. Ma da come si erano svolti gli eventi della giornata aveva bisogno di conoscere tutti i particolari, specialmente perché c’era di mezzo Charlotte. Clarke se ne rendeva conto e, dopo essere rimasta in silenzio, disse “ti devo delle spiegazioni e ti devo mettere in guardia da Dax. Per me non sarà facile affrontare quello che ti dirò. È un dolore a volte insostenibile e condividerlo con qualcuno mi fa ripercorrere quei momenti e soffrire di nuovo…” “Clarke, non sei costretta” “no, voglio farlo. Si sta avvicinando a Charlotte e bisogna fermarlo”.

“Qualche anno fa conobbi Finn, stava uscendo con Raven, la mia migliore amica e ora coinquilina, ma ne ero rimasta subito attratta. Spesso uscivamo tutti insieme ed era evidente che provassimo qualcosa uno per l’altra. Un giorno eravamo in gita in montagna con un gruppo di amici; mi ero fermata ad allacciare uno scarponcino e lui si fermò ad aspettarmi. Mi fece cenno, però, di stare in silenzio, si avvicinò e mi indicò una radura lì vicino.

“ _Clarke, guarda! Guarda che meraviglia” disse entusiasta. C’erano dei cervi che si stavano abbeverando a un ruscello, era una scena davvero magica. Noi due eravamo davvero vicini, mi guardò con grande intensità, si avvicinò lentamente a me e mi baciò._ Quello è stato il primo momento in cui mi sono resa conto di essere innamorata di lui. Non è stato facile perché usciva con Raven e dovevamo dirglielo. Lei inizialmente ha sofferto molto ma poi si è resa conto che non poteva impedirci di provare quello che provavamo. Da quel momento io e Finn siamo sempre stati insieme, abbiamo condiviso momenti importanti, momenti di crescita personale per entrambi, mi ha sostenuto quando ho voluto iniziare ad esporre le mie opere spronandomi a dare sempre di più e a ricercare stimoli diversi. Credeva in me più di qualsiasi altro” _._ Disse con voce tremante.

“Ma un giorno”, e qui si fermò, Bellamy le prese la mano come a darle il suo appoggio. “Ma un giorno, mentre passeggiavamo abbiamo visto, in un quartiere della città periferico, uno scontro tra Dax e dei suoi amici contro altri ragazzini. Probabilmente uno scontro tra gang. Io non volevo che si intromettesse ma lui voleva farli ragionare e prendeva tempo mentre io chiamavo la polizia. Miracolosamente non ci successe niente solo che da quel momento in poi siamo stati inglobati nel circolo di Pike dal momento che li avevamo denunciati.

Da quel giorno abbiamo incominciato, in certe zone della città, a vedere dei ragazzi che ci osservavano minacciosi e ci seguivano costantemente. Abbiamo cercato spessissimo di rivolgersi alla polizia per impedire che ci succedesse qualcosa che minacciasse noi o la nostra famiglia ma tutti avevano paura di questo Pike. Indagando per conto nostro per capire come affrontare questa situazione, abbiamo scoperto che cosa faceva quel mostro”

A sentire quelle parole Bellamy si spense e abbassò la testa ma Clarke non se ne rense conto.

“Abbiamo scoperto che gestisce dei traffici illegali e che fomenta gli scontri tra le gang come a sostenere che ci sia un gruppo di persone migliori di un altro e che questi gruppi più deboli debbano essere schiacciati e vinti per sempre. Finn continuando a fare indagini però incominciò a incontrare delle persone e si espose troppo. Abbiamo incominciato a ricevere dei messaggi di minaccia: un giorno le ruote della moto bucate, un giorno la casa sottosopra e altro. Tutti i segnali che dovevano farci smettere ma lui non voleva assolutamente.

Solitamente evitavamo tutte le strade isolate o le zone in cui operava Pike e il suo gruppo ma un giorno… Per colpa mia siamo andati in una zona della città che amo, che amavo per dipingere. Per farmi fare uno stupido dipinto! Che idiota che sono stata. Probabilmente ci stavano aspettando, erano Dax e quest'uomo alto nero grosso che abbiamo capito essere Pike.

_“Bene bene bene, chi abbiamo qui? Il nostro difensore dei deboli e la sua ragazza. Siete stati degli ingenui a venire qui. Non sapete che questo è il nostro territorio?” Finn si mise subito davanti a me per difendermi e disse “Ora ce ne andiamo, non vi disturberemo” “Ma no! Che fretta c'è? State qui con noi, abbiamo dei conti da sistemare_!” Improvvisamente dai portoni delle case intorno uscirono dei ragazzi, un paio mi presero alle spalle mettendomi una mano sulla bocca per impedirmi di urlare e di fare qualsiasi movimento. Gli altri, con Dax e Pike si avventarono su Finn, picchiandolo e costringendomi a guardare. Finn cercava di difendersi, di rispondere ai pugni ma erano in troppi e poi a un certo punto… Pike tirò fuori un coltello. E io… io ero terrorizzata. Non sono riuscita a fare niente. Niente! _”_ Ormai Clarke era in lacrime _“_ Stavo ferma guardare mentre quel mostro spingeva il coltello nel petto di Finn, lasciandolo morire dissanguato in un piccolo buio perché io non sono stata in grado di difenderlo. Io lo amavo così tanto e l'ho perso. Non sono stato in grado di difenderlo… Da quel momento lì per me è stato difficilissimo, da quel momento la mia vita è stata segnata dalla paura, dalla mancanza. Con la perdita di Finn ho perso una parte di me ed è come se fossi diventata un vaso rotto tenuto insieme da dei pezzetti di scotch, pronto a rompersi definitivamente un'ultima volta. Soltanto la compagnia con Raven e con Monty e Jasper, due dei nostri carissimi amici, ha fatto in modo che io non andassi alla deriva definitivamente.

Ho cambiato il mio stile di pittura, come avete notato tu e Murphy, perché questa cosa mi ha portato dentro un cinismo e una disillusione nei confronti della vita. Mi sembra che qualsiasi cosa bella a un certo punto debba finire e che io distrugga tutto quello che vedo e che incontro. È per questo che faccio questi disegni e prese il suo quaderno facendogli vedere alcuni suoi lavori. Per questo disegno io che uccido Finn perché è stata colpa mia e non me lo potrò mai perdonare”

“Clarke, Clarke, non è stata colpa tua. Adesso prenderemo quel bastardo lì. Devi avere il coraggio di testimoniare in tribunale contro di lui perché tu c'eri hai visto” “Non lo so Bellamy, ho paura che poi potrebbe fare qualcosa anche i miei genitori o a Raven o ai miei amici o a te o a Charlotte e non posso… non posso…” “Io lo capisco Clarke ma lo capisco Clark Però secondo me è una tua decisione io rispetterò qualsiasi cosa tu voglia fare però per onorare la memoria di Finn io penso che tu debba testimoniare. Io ti seguirei in ogni passo, in ogni momento e ti darò tutto il mio sostegno”. Abbassò gli occhi guardando il tavolino e sospirò “Non lo so Bellamy. Ci devo pensare ma già avertelo raccontato è stato importante e significativo per me” Bellamy la guardò, aveva ancora la mano della ragazza stretta tra le sue. Quando si resero conto di questa cosa subito si ritrassero come scottati e in imbarazzo finirono il pranzo.

Alla fine Bellamy le disse “Vieni, ti voglio portare in un posto che devi assolutamente conoscere”. Clarke si fece trascinare dall'entusiasmo di Bellamy e lo seguì con una serenità che le mancava da tempo _._

Ciao a tutti! Come state? Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate!! Come state dopo le ultime puntate della settima? Alla prossima, Marie! 


	7. Settimo Capitolo

_And the tears come streaming down your face_ _  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?  
Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

Coldplay, Fix you

Ogni tanto il suo sguardo si fermava su di lei, per poi tornare a concentrarsi sulla strada. Come gli era venuto in mente di portarla proprio lì? Si erano incontrati da così poco eppure le stava per mostrare uno dei luoghi più importanti nella sua vita, come se si conoscessero da sempre.

Clarke gli sembrava più rilassata, appoggiata con la testa sul finestrino e gli occhi attenti a guardare tutt'intorno, come se si fosse tolta un gigantesco peso dal cuore e come se fosse la cosa più naturale stare lì insieme a lui.

Nessuno dei due parlava, il silenzio tra loro era accompagnato dalla leggera musica di sottofondo. L'aver condiviso l'incontro con Dax e l'esperienza di Finn li aveva uniti e non c'era bisogno di parole per sentire il profondo legame che si era instaurato tra di loro.

"Dove mi stai portando?" chiese Clarke mentre si voltava verso il guidatore. Bellamy le rivolse un sorriso sghembo e ironico "Non ti sto rapendo, principessa. Ti porto in un posto speciale." Clarke sbuffando divertita si riappoggiò al sedile. Con estrema naturalezza prese dalla borsa il suo quaderno dei disegni e, con tratto leggero, iniziò a delineare delle forme canticchiando la canzone della radio.

Bellamy si voltò nuovamente a guardala, desiderando solo di poter fotografare per sempre nella sua memoria quel momento così intimo e speciale.

Ogni tanto allungava il collo per sbirciare il disegno di Clarke ma la ragazza ridacchiando copriva il foglio impedendogli la visione: "dai, smettila. Lo vedrai una volta finito. Forse" aggiunse con una luce divertita negli occhi che brillavano più del solito.

La macchina si fermò davanti al cancello di una villa con un grande giardino, l'insegna diceva Arca. Clarke guardò curiosa il moro vicino a lei che sembrava fremere di impazienza: "che posto è?" "questo è un orfanotrofio, vengo qui almeno una volta a settimana per stare con i piccoli. Non ci sono solamente orfani, però, vengono accolti tutti quelli che hanno delle difficoltà e hanno bisogno di un rifugio e una casa". Si guardarono un attimo e prima che Clarke potesse chiedergli altro, Bellamy si avvicinò al cancello aprendolo: "dai forza, entra! Avremo tempo per parlare". La bionda bloccò le mille domande che le frullavano in testa e seguì il ragazzo che nel frattempo aveva varcato la soglia della villa.

Non appena entrò, Clarke rimase colpita dal vociare di ragazzi di tutte le età, dai piccoli di soli qualche anno a giovani adulti; non era una confusione caotica e fastidiosa, fatta di urla che cercavano di sovrastarsi, ma più un brusio costante e caloroso che ricordava le feste familiari in occasioni speciali, quando ci si ritrova finalmente tutti e bisogna aggiornarsi sull'anno trascorso. 

Per un attimo nessuno si accorse del loro ingresso, tutti impegnati con giochi, strumenti musicali, libri, videogames e altro. Poi un bambino, per seguire la palla che gli era sfuggita, si girò nella loro direzione e, lasciando perdere il gioco, corse verso Bellamy gridando il suo nome, il ragazzo nel frattempo si era inginocchiato e lo prese tra le braccia facendolo poi volare: "piccolo terremoto che non sei altro, come stai?", il bambino rideva felice e disse: "bene! Ho una palla nuova, è tutta blu ed è mia!" "Davvero? Che meraviglia, poi ci giochiamo insieme".

  
Nel frattempo anche tutti si erano accorti dell'arrivo dei due ragazzi e si erano accalcati intorno a loro salutando con calore e abbracciando Bellamy. Soprattutto i più piccoli sembravano calamitati da lui e si gettavano tra le sue braccia chiedendo di essere presi in spalla.

Clarke lo guardava e non poteva non sorridere: nelle poche volte in cui si erano visti Bellamy era sempre stato sulla difensiva, sembrava che una parte di lui rimanesse dietro un muro, nascosta, e si muoveva guardingo per paura di essere ferito. Lì con quei ragazzi, invece, sembrava che fosse a casa e in pace, totalmente lui: sorrideva passandosi una mano tra i capelli ribelli che una bimba gli aveva appena tirato e faceva il solletico ad altri. Clarke si stupì nel vederlo così, rilassato e se stesso.   
Venne riscossa dai suoi pensieri proprio dalla voce di Bellamy: "lei è Clarke, chi le vuole far vedere quello che avete qui? Trattatela bene mi raccomando!". Due bimbe, probabilmente gemelle, le presero con foga le mani e la trascinarono verso i tavoli della sala mentre gli altri bambini li seguivano ridendo e saltellando.

Clarke venne assorbita da tutto quel vociare e veniva continuamente chiamata da una parte all'altra dai bambini che volevano farle vedere i loro giochi e i disegni. Inizialmente era molto rigida e quasi intimorita da quella carica di energia e di affetto che i bambini già le dimostravano solo perché amica di Bellamy.

Il ragazzo, nel frattempo, stava organizzando con quelli più grandi una partita di calcetto da fare con tutti. Una volta finito di preparare il tutto, disse: "è il momento, ragazzi, accogliamo Clarke come sappiamo fare solo noi! Con una bella partita a calcio!", un boato di contentezza fu la risposta dei bambini che applaudivano felici e già si preparavano a correre in cortile. Clarke, invece, si irrigidì immediatamente all'idea di dover giocare a calcio e, bordeaux, scosse più volte la testa dicendo: "no, no! Io non so giocare!" "dai forza!" la esortavano i bambini, Bellamy le si avvicinò e disse: "per favore, fallo per me! Sarà divertente", la guardava sorridendo, con gli occhi scusi fissi nei suoi. Clarke tentennò davanti a quello sguardo mentre il suo cuore sobbalzava, la sua testa le diceva di rifiutare di scendere in campo ma riuscì solamente a dire: "va bene, ci sto". Urla di gioia si alzarono da parte dei bambini e tutti corsero verso il giardino.

Le squadre erano disequilibrate, da una parte c'erano la maggior parte dei bambini con dei ragazzi più grandi mentre dall'altra Clarke, Bellamy e un paio di ragazzi. Clarke era un disastro, era come spaventata dal pallone e le arrivava addosso si scostava e non interveniva quasi mai nel gioco. I bambini la prendevano in giro ridendo, Bellamy le si avvicinò dicendo: "Clarke, lo scopo del gioco è buttare la palla nella rete avversaria, non è palla prigioniera", la bionda lo guardò di traverso: "Smettila Bellamy, non so giocare!" "Devi solamente lasciarti andare, nessuno di noi è un campione. Pensa a divertiti" e corse via inseguendo la palla dall'altra parte del campo. Clarke rimase interdetta per un attimo e poi si disse: nessuno di loro è qui per giudicarmi, posso anche sbagliare ma voglio lanciarmi! E corse verso il cuore dell'azione.

Andarono avanti a giocare senza risparmiarsi e senza accorgersi del tempo che passava fino a che, stremati, si buttarono tutti a terra. Bellamy era sdraiato vicino a Clarke e le disse: "vedi, la nostra principessa ha delle doti da calciatrice nascoste e neanche lo sapeva" "è stata solo la fortuna del principiante" "fare due gol e cinque assist non è stato male" "sì ma allora spiegami come abbiamo fatto a perdere 15 a 7 contro dei bambini!", Bellamy scoppiò in una sonora risata e le tese la mano per aiutarla ad alzarsi dicendo: "forza pigrona, gli altri dovrebbero aver preparato la merenda, li raggiungiamo?" Clarke annuì sorridendo e prendendogli la mano.

I loro sguardi si incrociarono più a lungo del solito e rimasero a guardarsi, mano nella mano, per degli istanti eterni. Erano stupiti di potersi intravedere al di là delle solite barriere che avevano costruito per proteggersi.

Si riscossero solamente quando li richiamarono dalla casa: "forza, guardate che finiamo tutto!", i due ragazzi scossero la testa come a risvegliarsi da un incantesimo e, imbarazzati, raggiunsero gli altri all'interno della casa. Rientrarono in casa e si sedettero ai tavoli, i volontari avevano preparato delle torte, pane e nutella e qualcosa di salato, sembrava una festa. Bellamy e Clarke vennero trascinati da una parte all'altra e tra una chiacchierata o risata, si lanciavano degli sguardi fugaci ma subito li distoglievano perché imbarazzati e scottati.

Durante la merenda Clarke si accorse di una bambina che se ne stava in disparte da sola, non aveva partecipato neanche alla partita di calcetto e non si era lasciata coinvolgere dai giochi degli altri bambini. Incuriosita le si avvicinò e vide che era indaffarata a disegnare su un foglio, uno dei volontari vedendo le mosse della bionda le disse: "lei si chiama Madi. Non parla mai con nessuno, ha un carattere estremamente chiuso ed è molto diffidente. Ha da poco perso i suoi genitori per una malattia genetica che, per fortuna, non ha ereditato. È stata portata qui da poco, fa ancora fatica ad integrarsi e a lasciarsi voler bene come se temesse che anche noi, un giorno o l'altro, l'abbandonassimo". Clarke, profondamente colpita, si avvicinò alla bambina, aveva dei lunghi capelli castani, tutti crespi e disordinata. Sembrava una piccola selvaggia, pensò con tenerezza. Guardò il disegno che raffigurava una verde vallata tra i monti con delle bellissime casette di legno e un lago cristallino. "sei brava a disegnare. Io mi chiamo Clarke, tu?", la bambina le lanciò solo uno sguardo di fuoco e tornò a concentrarsi sul disegno.

Bellamy non la perdeva di vista un istante, incuriosito dall'iniziativa della ragazza. Clarke rimase colpita dall'indifferenza della bambina e dalle sue difese, allora si sedette vicino a lei e, senza dire niente, prese un foglio e delle matite colorate e si mise a disegnare la prima cosa che le venne in mente: in un ambiente del genere potevano sicuramente vivere degli orsi bruni e, quindi, raffigurò un orso intento a pescare nel lago. Andò avanti tutta concentrata per un po' e non si accorse che Madi, ogni tanto, buttava un occhio sul suo disegno e che la guardava colpita. A un certo punto disse: "Madi, mi chiamo Madi. Sei brava a disegnare".

Clarke si aprì in un sorriso luminoso, "anche tu sei molto brava, ed è un bellissimo posto quello che stai disegnando" "andavo spesso lì con i miei genitori, una volta abbiamo davvero visto un orso sai? Come quello che stai disegnando" "questa è una mamma orsa che sta cercando il cibo da portare ai suoi piccoli che la aspettano nella grotta". Madi non aggiunse altro e si girò verso il suo disegno, Clarke la guardò con dolcezza ancora un po' ma quando gli occhi le caddero sull'orologio si alzò, rendendosi conto di quanto fosse tardi. "Ciao Madi, io devo andare ma ci vediamo presto", la bambina però non le rispose, con la testa china sul disegno. Clarke le passò una mano sui capelli, stupendosi per quel gesto familiare e intimo. 

Si avvicinò a Bellamy e disse: "adesso dovrei andare, tu potresti darmi un passaggio verso casa?" "certo principessa, la carrozza è pronta" gli rispose con un ironico sorriso. I bambini corsero a salutarli e abbracciarono anche Clarke che tentennò guardandoli tutti, voleva rimanere ancora lì. Si era sentita libera dalle preoccupazioni e dalle immagini che aveva su se stessa.

Bellamy la spinse dolcemente fuori dalla porta guidandola verso la macchina. Non riusciva a smettere di guardarla, prima temeva di aver sbagliato a farle vedere quel posto ma vederla così gli fece fugare ogni preoccupazione. Sapeva di aver preso la decisione giusta a fidarsi di lei ma una preoccupazione gli ronzava nella testa mentre cercava di scacciarla: avrebbe dovuto raccontarle dei suoi trascorsi con Pike.

Angolo dell'autrice: ciao a tutti, come state? Sono mortificata per il ritardo con cui aggiorno. È stato un periodo davvero difficile e ho fatto fatica a concentrarmi su questa storia e mi sono limitata a leggere le altre. Non sono per niente soddisfatta di questo capitolo ma sono contenta di aver introdotto Madi (il disegno della vallata, del lago e dell'orso sono riferimenti alla serie). Spero di aggiornare entro la prossima settimana, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate! Un bacione! 


	8. Ottavo Capitolo

**OTTAVO CAPITOLO**

_I'll try hard to make this ride_

_I'll try hard to win this fight_

_[…]_

_Give me strength to fight_

_Help me feel alive again_

_Make me whole inside_

_Instead, this hole inside is killing me_

I was me, Imagine Dragons

"Tu non sei mio padre, non puoi impedirmi di vederlo" fece una pausa ad effetto, soppesò le parole che stava per dire e aggiunse volendo ferirlo: "non vedo l'ora di avere l'età per andarmene da questa casa e da te". Si guardarono consapevoli della portata di quanto stava succedendo, nessuno dei due disposto a retrocede dalla propria posizione. "Oggi non mi accompagnerai a scuola, vado con una mia amica" "Charlotte, aspetta" ma le sue parole vennero coperte dal rumore della porta sbattuta dalla ragazza, rumore che rimbalzò nel petto di Bellamy.

Guardò fuori dalla finestra e la vide salire su una moto, il volto del guidatore era coperto dal casco ma sicuramente non era una ragazza. "Dax?!" si chiese con rabbia colpendo, con più forza del previsto, con un pugno il muro vicino alla finestra. "Merda" disse scuotendo la mano per dolore, furioso andò in bagno per prendere garze e cerotti. "Merda, la sto perdendo. Cosa devo fare?" Sconsolato si appoggiò al lavandino facendo respiri profondi per cercare di calmarsi. Tentò di aprire e chiudere la mano ferita per rendersi conto dell'entità del dolore ma non riusciva nemmeno a distendere completamente tutte le dita. Imprecò ancora, disinfettò i taglietti e mise delle bende ad avvolgere le nocche pur sapendo che non sarebbe stato sufficiente.

Dopo aver guardato sconsolato il pessimo lavoro, sistemò tutto, prese le chiavi della macchina e uscì per andare in ufficio con una pesantezza in cuore e una preoccupazione e che gli gravava sulle spalle.

Clarke, come le altre mattine, era fuori dal portone della scuola e guardava gli studenti che entravano; con lo sguardo cercava di scorgere una persona particolare ma non riusciva a vederla. Dopo il pomeriggio all'orfanotrofio temeva che Bellamy volesse evitarla per quanto successo in macchina sulla via del ritorno.

_L'aveva accompagnata fin sotto casa ma lei esitava a scendere dalla macchina come se avesse paura di perdere, di rompere, una volta uscita e allontanatasi, quel legame e quella serenità che si erano creati tra di loro grazie a quell'intensa giornata, dal racconto di Finn alla visita all'Arca._

_"Io, io" tentennò Clarke mentre si torturava le mani "non so come ringraziarti per la giornata di oggi, per la pazienza nell'ascoltarmi senza giudizio e per avermi portato nel tuo posto. Grazie per avermi mostrato un po' di te"._

_A queste parole si girò a guardarlo, sembrava in imbarazzo. Si fissarono un attimo e, colta da un improvviso slancio di coraggio, lo abbracciò forte e sussurrò "ti ringrazio Bell", rimasero nella stessa posizione qualche secondo, ma lui non disse niente e non ricambiò l'abbraccio._

_Allora Clarke, irrigiditasi, si allontanò veloce, aprì la portiera lanciandogli uno sguardo fugace e bisbigliando un "a presto" mentre lui si limitava ad annuire con un cenno del capo._

_Si rifugiò in casa maledicendosi per la sua imprudenza._

Finalmente vide comparire Charlotte e il suo cuore accelerò mentre aspettava di scorgere anche il volto di Bellamy. Rimase stupita vedendo la ragazza con un casco in mano _che strano, di solito non vengono in macchina?_ Charlotte stava parlando con una persona che, da dove era, non riusciva a vedere in volto, _dovrebbe essere Bellamy ma perché non si avvicina?_ Con il cuore in agitazione e appesantito dal rimorso delle sue azioni e dal timore di averlo ferito e di essersi ferita nuovamente aprendosi così tanto, entrò nella scuola senza aspettare il suono della campanella. Le lezioni passarono tranquillamente, lei era più distratta del solito e concesse ai suoi studenti più libertà del solito ma riprendendoli poco perché era altrove con la testa e il cuore.

Neanche nei due giorni seguenti vide Bellamy e iniziò seriamente a preoccuparsi. Decise di dover confrontarsi almeno con Charlotte, non avevano mai parlato dopo quell’incontro con Dax e voleva sapere come stava e se lo stesse ancora vedendo.

All’intervallo la chiamò da parte “Charlotte, ciao. Ti devo parlare, vieni con me un attimo?” “non possiamo parlare dopo? Non vede che sono impegnata?”, Clarke rimase stizzita da questa risposta strafottente e con un tono imperioso e che non ammetteva repliche disse nuovamente: “Charlotte, ti devo parlare. Ora”.

Charlotte fece un cenno ai suoi compagni e seguì la professoressa in classe e, con le braccia incrociate e con aria di sfida disse “di cosa vuole parlarmi?” “Volevo solo sapere come stavi e se stai vedendo ancora Dax”.

A Charlotte montò una rabbia incredibile ed esplose: “adesso ci si mette pure lei? Vuole farmi da madre? Mi basta Bellamy che tenta di controllare la mia vita. Io non so cosa abbia fatto a lei Dax e perché ne sia così spaventata ma evidentemente è una codarda, come Bellamy. A me Dax non ha fatto niente e mai ne farà, siete voi che non sapete tenergli testa”.

Clarke dovette trattenersi dal tirarle un ceffone, che avrebbe solamente peggiorato la situazione e fatto arrivare una denuncia, e dal rispondere malamente, prese un respiro: “Bellamy non ti ha detto niente di Dax? Di cosa ha fatto e cosa fa tutt’ora?” “No, con quello non parlo da tre giorni. Da quando siete così in amicizia da chiamarlo Bellamy? Dovrebbe rivolgersi a lui come a un altro genitore” “come chiamo Bellamy non ti deve riguardare ed è necessario che tu sappia tutto ma non sta a me sola parlartene, deve raccontarti anche lui” “A me non interessa niente. Voglio solo che smettiate di trattarmi come una bambina bisognosa di affetto e protezione. Io i miei demoni li ho sconfitti e con Dax sto bene. Continuerò a uscire con lui e voi non potete impedirlo”.

Charlotte uscì dall’aula per raggiungere i compagni mentre Clarke rimase in aula ripensando, turbata, alle parole della ragazza _ho sconfitto i miei demoni cosa intende? Che sofferenze si porta dietro?_ Ripensò a Bellamy, non aveva il coraggio di scrivergli perché, appunto, temeva di aver rovinato l’amicizia che stava nascendo tra loro. Inoltre era troppo orgogliosa per fare lei la prima mossa.

A fine giornata decise di rimanere un po’ al parco a disegnare, per sfogarsi e cercare di mettere chiarezza nel suo cuore turbato. _Perché l’assenza di Bellamy mi sta facendo così male? Ci conosciamo da poco eppure lo considero già un amico tanto da non poter quasi fare a meno di lui._ Aveva aperto il quaderno da disegno e teneva in mano il pastello colorato ma non riusciva a focalizzarsi su niente, il tratto della mano sembrava voler seguire il filo dei suoi pensieri: un gomitolo ingarbugliato senza forma, troppo confuso per capirne il senso e la direzione. _Come ho fatto a fidarmi di una persona conosciuta da poco? Solo perché siamo simili e feriti? Ho sperimentato sulla mia pelle quanto fa soffrire affezionarsi e poi perdere la persona amata, ne porto ancora i segni._ Si scacciò con foga le lacrime che le scendevano dagli occhi e si accorse che una aveva bagnato il foglio. _Non riesco neanche a disegnare,_ pensò guardando afflitta il lavoro “maledizione” disse ad alta voce chiudendo il quaderno e alzandosi, decisa ad allontanarsi da lì il più velocemente possibile.

“Speravo di trovarti qui" quella voce la fece fermare di colpo, impietrita. "In verità sono passato nei giorni scorsi ma non ti ho mai vista" disse Bellamy passandosi una mano tra i capelli, a disagio. "Sì, sono stata impegnata e non ho mai avuto il tempo di fermarmi, anche adesso stavo andando via".

Si interruppe vedendo la mano fasciata del ragazzo "che cosa hai fatto?" "Niente di che, me la sono presa con il muro". Clarke lo guardò trattenendo un sorriso "un attacco di rabbia, sai quando le cose non vanno come vorresti ma non puoi controllarle".

Clarke annuì "e hai fatto tu quella terribile fasciatura?", "dai, non è così male"; Clarke scoppiò a ridere vedendo la faccia imbronciata del ragazzo "hai ragione è orribile, ma non ho avuto modo di andare dal medico" "vieni qui che te la sistemo meglio", "ah oltre a essere un'artista di talento questa principessa se ne intende di medicazioni? Pensavo che saresti svenuta alla vista del sangue”.

Un velo di tristezza coprì gli occhi di Clarke e immediatamente Bellamy si rese conto di aver usato le parole sbagliate “Scusami Clarke, non…”

La bionda lo interruppe scuotendo la testa e prendendogli la mano “dopo quanto successo con Finn” fece un respiro mentre iniziava srotolare la benda “non volevo più sentirmi impotente. Così ho deciso di seguire dei corsi di primo soccorso. Sai…” si fermò tenendo stretta la mano di Bellamy “per essere pronta ad ogni evenienza e aiutare nell’attesa dei veri soccorsi” alzò lo sguardo incontrando quello del ragazzo e sorrise “vedi si è rivelato utile alla fine”.

Bellamy annuì e delicatamente con la mano bendata iniziò ad accarezzare le dita di Clarke che ancora non si era allontanata. “Ecco fatto. Ora va meglio” balbettò la ragazza riscuotendosi e dividendo le mani “Grazie” disse e fece un passo indietro. “vuoi spiegarmi perché hai litigato con il muro? E perché… no, non importa” “perché non mi sono fatto vedere in questi giorni?” la vide annuire, si passò una mano sul volto e si sedette sui gradoni “sì, ti devo un po’ di spiegazioni” le fece cenno di sedersi accanto a lui e aspettò con il cuore in gola fino a che non si sedette.

“Ho litigato pesantemente con Charlotte, le ho impedito di uscire con Dax e non l’ha presa bene. Per niente. E quindi ecco qua” concluse agitando la mano bendata “e non mi parla da allora, torna la sera tardi sempre di cattivo umore” “allora era Dax quello con cui è arrivata a scuola!” “L’hai visto?” “No, non in faccia. Ero convinta che fossi tu” abbassò la testa sconsolata “e che non mi volessi parlare”. Bellamy la guardò stranito “e perché mai?” “pensavo, sai, di” esitò “aver sbagliato in macchina, l’altro giorno. Con l’abbraccio e tutto il resto”.

Rimasero in silenzio, c’erano troppi non detti tra di loro, sentimenti non chiari che li spingevano ad avvicinarsi ma che d’altra parte li spaventavano, incapaci di affrontare emozioni da tempo dimenticate e che li facevano sentire vulnerabili e nudi davanti agli occhi dell’altro.

“Forse dovresti parlarle. A Charlotte dico” ruppe il silenzio Clarke, evitando di tornare sull’argomento che la spaventava “impedendole di vedere Dax la spingi solamente a continuare a farlo. È pur sempre un’adolescente che vuole ribellarsi alla figura autorevole. Se invece le spiegassi chi è lui e cosa ha fatto, sono sicura che ti capirà e si renderà conto del rischio che corre”. “Hai ragione, questa sera lo farò” “oggi ho tentato di introdurre l’argomento con lei ma mi ha fatto _gentilmente_ capire che non devo intromettermi e che ha sconfitto i suoi demoni. Mi ha molto colpito questa frase, cosa intendeva?” Bellamy la guardò stupita “davvero ha detto così? È una cosa che dicevo a Octavia in orfanotrofio e poi a lei: _uccidi i tuoi demoni quando sei sveglia e non ti tormenteranno quando dormi_. Non abbiamo avuto un’infanzia facile e mia sorella era tormentata dagli incubi, questa frase era un mantra che serviva a darci forza. Quando poi è arrivata Charlotte lo dicevamo anche a lei”. Clarke lo guardò con dolcezza e ammirazione, un giovane ragazzo che si era dovuto far carico di responsabilità più grandi di lui ma che, nonostante tutto, non era mai venuto meno. Poteva vedere il peso delle fatiche e quella maschera di invincibilità che indossava per affrontare il mondo.

“Sono sicura che ti vuole bene e che è grata per tutto quello che tu e Octavia avete fatto” disse appoggiando una mano sul suo ginocchio come a trasmettere tutto il suo sostegno “ma devi parlare di Pike e Dax”. Bellamy sussultò al tocco delicato ma deciso della mano di Clarke e mentre le rispondeva avvolse la mano affusolata della ragazza nella sua: “non so come dirglielo perché i suoi genitori lavoravano per Pike e per me parlare di questo è difficile, la distruggerebbe. In più dovrei raccontarle anche…” si fermò, indeciso se liberarsi di quel macigno e rivelare del suo legame passato con Pike. La guardò negli occhi, sembrava incoraggiarlo a far fuori tutto. Ma non poteva farlo, aveva paura di perderla. La parola _mostri_ gli rimbombava nelle orecchie, così Clarke aveva chiamato Pike e i suoi scagnozzi, come poteva dirle di aver lavorato con l’uomo che aveva ucciso il suo fidanzato?

“tutto quello che ha fatto alle famiglie di molti ragazzi dell’orfanotrofio” disse svicolando e cedendo alla paura. 

"Se vuoi possiamo parlarle insieme, così io le racconto di Finn in modo che si renda conto di che tipo di persona sta frequentando". Bellamy la guardò con uno sguardo pieno di gratitudine e affetto "lo faresti davvero?" "Sì. E, ci ho riflettuto molto, confrontandomi anche con Raven e i miei amici, penso sia giunto il momento di testimoniare contro Pike".

Disse queste parole senza un tremito, con lo sguardo deciso e impavido, consapevole delle implicazioni di questa decisione. Bellamy la guardò grato: "Clarke, principessa coraggiosa, sarò con te passo dopo passo".

Avevano ancora le mani intrecciate e nessuno dei due sembrava aver intenzione di staccarsi. Si stavano salvando a vicenda, aiutandosi a tirarsi fuori dalla voragine in cui erano caduti, imparando di nuovo ad affidarsi a un altro condividendo gioie e dolori, ferite e paure.

Tutto intorno a loro si era fermato. C'erano solo i loro occhi che non si perdevano un istante. Bellamy si avvicinò al suo volto, attratto come da una calamita; anche Clarke fece lo stesso e si fermarono a pochi centimetri uno dall'altra. Clarke abbassò gli occhi sulle labbra di Bellamy, incapace di pensare mentre l'unico rumore che sentiva era il suo cuore che rimbombava in tutto il corpo fino alle orecchie.

Bellamy stava per baciarla, lo desiderava davvero ma, in un attimo di lucidità, si rese conto che sarebbe stato troppo presto. Avrebbero dovuto parlare di molte cose prima. Allora si spostò leggermente a destra e la baciò sulla guancia, trattenendosi per qualche istante di troppo.   
"Avremo tempo" disse Bellamy "non voglio affrettare le cose". Clarke, che in un primo momento si era sentita morire, si trovò d'accordo con le parole di Bellamy, doveva prima far chiarezza dentro di sé.   
Per ora le era sufficiente perdersi nell'abbraccio in cui Bellamy la stava avvolgendo. "Sì, abbiamo tempo" sospirò appoggiando la testa al petto del ragazzo. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Angolo autrice: ciao a tutti!! Come state? Ho aggiornato un po' prima del solito. Abbiamo fatto passi avanti nel rapporto Bellarke ma non gioite perché presto arriveranno i drammi! Ma non dureranno a lungo. Fatemi sapere se vi piace e se avete consigli per migliorare. Un bacione, Marie


	9. Nono Capitolo

**NONO CAPITOLO  
**

  


_  
_

_'Cause if you stay where you are_

_You'll never get burned_

_And if you stay where you are_

_You'll never get hurt_

_But if you stay where you are_

_You'll never know_

_Why you burn at all._

_Like a wakening volcano_

_We are ripped up and beginning to show_

_No turning back my heart_

_Love desire that'll be never spoken_

_Love that can fill the ocean_

_No turning back my heart_

Be Still My Heart, Jacqui Treco

  


  


  


Si guardò ancora una volta nello specchio in camera sua passandosi una mano tra i capelli, si rimirava nella camicia, stava bene, certo, ma non era soddisfatto. "Troppo formale", si disse; sbuffando la sbottonò e la buttò su un mucchio di altre maglie e camicie che aveva, inutilmente, provato. Prese una t-shirt blu e senza troppe speranze la indossò.

In quel momento Octavia si affacciò alla porta della camera: "dove deve andare il mio bel fratellone? Sei nervoso, hai un appuntamento?" "No, vado a cena da Clarke". La sorella lo guardò sorridendo furba "ah e non è un appuntamento?"; Bellamy si voltò imbarazzato verso la sorella "ma no, vuole farmi conoscere i suoi amici. Sarà una cena tranquilla" "È per questo che sei agitato? Ti senti sotto esame?" "Forse sì" ammise "Io ci tengo davvero a lei, questi ultimi giorni sono stati" sospirò "semplicemente incredibili. Abbiamo scoperto così tanto uno dell'altro, stiamo imparando a conoscerci e non posso fare a meno di desiderare di passare il tempo con lei. Sai, mi sembra che lenisca il mio dolore" abbassò gli occhi imbarazzato per quell'improvvisa confessione, erano pensieri che aveva in testa, sensazioni che albergavano nel cuore da giorni ma che non avevano mai preso concretezza.

Invece rivelarsi così a Octavia gli aveva fatto prendere consapevolezza dei suoi sentimenti e ne era rimasto piacevolmente colpito.

  


"Quella va benissimo" lo risvegliò Octavia che lo guardava con un'espressione di pura gioia in volto, felice che il suo amato fratello avesse trovato un porto sicuro, un approdo dove potersi riposare e farsi accogliere. "Ricordati poi che non devi conquistare i suoi amici, penso che basterà loro guardarvi insieme. Così come è bastato a noi la prima volta che è venuta qui e di nuovo due giorni fa". Con la mente andarono entrambi a quanto successo.

  


_Era entrata in sala guardandosi intorno timorosa, estranea in quella stanza. Si sentiva ancora fuori luogo ma allo stesso tempo grata di poter iniziare a far parte di quella famiglia a cui piano piano, in punta dei piedi, si stava legando. Bellamy l'aveva invitata per parlare della confessione da fare contro Pike e voleva che ci fosse anche Octavia quando avrebbero raccontato a Charlotte di Dax. Avevano deciso di dirle subito tutto per paura che la ragazza venisse coinvolta nei loro sporchi traffici; Bellamy era spaventato perché temeva la reazione di Charlotte: erano molto simili e sapeva che si sarebbero subito scontrati, entrambi troppo orgogliosi per cambiare la propria posizione, e per questo voleva la mediazione di Octavia._

_Osservava Clarke muoversi curiosa per la sala, mentre sfiorava con le dita il dorso di alcuni libi e mentre si soffermava a guardare le fotografie e i quadri appesi. Vederla lì, in casa sua, fece nascere in lui uno strano calore, gli sembrava come se la sua presenza fosse naturale, come se lei avesse sempre abitato in quella casa. Percepiva la sua curiosità e il suo leggero disagio. "Ti metto alla prova", Clarke si girò verso di lui con sguardo interrogativo, "voglio vedere se sei davvero così competente in mitologia come sostieni e come dice Charlotte" le sorrise furbo sedendosi sul divano accanto a Octavia "vediamo come te la cavi con le citazioni dall'Iliade, io inizio e tu mi dici da che scena è tratto il brano" "Ci sto" rispose Clarke con lo sguardo acceso._

_"Cantami, o Diva, del Pelide Achille_

_l'ira funesta che infiniti addusse_

_lutti agli Achei, molte anzi tempo all'Orco"_

_"generose travolse alme d'eroi,_

_e di cani e d'augelli orrido pasto_

_lor salme abbandonò._

_Troppo facile Blake, proemio dell'Iliade", gli fece un sorriso di sfida._

_"Va bene, principessa:_

_così dirà allora qualcuno; sarà strazio nuovo per te,_

_priva dell'uomo che schiavo giorno avrebbe potuto tenerti lontano._

_Morto, però, m'imprigioni la terra su me riversata,_

_prima ch'io le tue grida, il tuo rapimento conosca!"_

_"ma indietro il bambino, sul petto della balia bella cintura_

_si piegò con grido, atterrito dall'aspetto del padre,_

_spaventato dal bronzo e dal cimiero chiomato,_

_che vedeva ondeggiare terribile in cima all'elmo._

_Sorrise il caro padre, e la nobile madre"._

_Terminò Clarke, Bellamy aveva scelto uno dei suoi passi preferiti, il saluto di Ettore alla moglie Andromaca e al figlio Astianatte, un momento carico di promesse, paure e amore._

_Si guardarono ed esistevano solo loro, come Ettore e Andromaca; la scelta di quel brano non era stata casuale, Bellamy voleva esprimere tutto il bene che provava per Clarke e assicurarle che l'avrebbe difesa e accompagnata sempre._

_Dopo qualche istante Octavia li richiamò: "mi spiace interrompere il vostro siparietto, abbiamo capito che siete esperti di epica ma dobbiamo pensare a Charlotte"; annuirono entrambi ma senza distogliere lo sguardo l'uno dall'altra._

_In quel momento sentirono le chiavi girare nella toppa e la voce di Charlotte che urlava: "Sono tornata! Dove siete?". La ragazza si immobilizzò sulla porta della sala alla vista della sua prof "e lei cosa ci fa qui? Non è qui per farmi la paternale vero?"._

_Clarke non fece in tempo a rispondere che si intromise Octavia fermandola e intervenendo prima che il fratello partisse in quarta: "lei è qui perché ti vuole raccontare una cosa e tu devi ascoltarla attentamente. Io la sento con te per la prima volta ma so per certo che non sarà facile per Clarke parlarne per cui sii disposta ad ascoltare"._

_La ragazza si tolse la giacca e avanzò nella sala, Clarke le si avvicinò e mettendole una mano sulla spalla le disse: "io non ho alcun diritto di dirti chi puoi e chi non puoi frequentare ma voglio che tu abbia tutti gli elementi per giudicare Dax e ti prego di avere la pazienza di ascoltarmi". Charlotte la guardava incuriosita ma con un'aria di sfida "va bene, sentiamo". Si sedettero intorno al tavolo, da una parte Clarke e Bellamy e dall'altra Octavia e Charlotte._

_Bellamy guardò la ragazza vicino a lui, incoraggiandola con lo sguardo e lei, sospirando, prese la parola. Inizialmente la voce le tremava ma piano piano non ebbe più timori, consapevole di non potersi mostrare debole davanti a Charlotte e con il suo desiderio di raccontare tutto perché potesse finalmente capire. Si fermò impercettibilmente quando arrivò a raccontare la sera dell'omicidio e immediatamente Bellamy le prese la mano infondendole forza per andare avanti._

_Octavia la guardava con le lacrime agli occhi perché sapeva di tutto il dolore che Pike portava nelle vite delle persone e sapere che una ragazza che stava diventando così importante per loro avesse sofferto così tanto la faceva star male._

_Quando finì raccontare la mano di Bellamy ancora non si era allontanata e disse "abbiamo voluto raccontartelo perché dovevi sapere cosa hanno fatto Dax e Pike a Finn", Charlotte rimase in silenzio per qualche minuto mentre passa vado lo sguardo tra Clarke e Bellamy. Aprì la bocca un paio di volte prima di incominciare a parlare e poi disse: "capisco perché mi vogliate mettere in guardia da Dax e Pike, capisco il dolore che hanno portato nelle vostre vite ma posso assicurarvi che è cambiato, ora non frequenta più Pike o altri del suo giro", Bellamy la interruppe subito: "non è cambiato. Sono molto bravi a mentire, a mostrarti quello che vogliono per portarti dalla loro parte senza che tu te ne accorga. E in men che non si dica hai perso la tua umanità e onestà trovandoti a fare qualcosa di cui poi ti penti" "stai parlando di me o di te, Bellamy?". Il ragazzo la gelò con lo sguardo "non ti permettere Charlotte. Questo è quello che ti dovevamo dire; spero che tu ti renda conto di quello che stai facendo. Mi auguro prenderai la decisione giusta"._

_Charlotte si alzò bruscamente dalla sedia "tu non devi intrometterti nella mia vita" disse scandendo bene le parole e sputandogli addosso tutto l'avversione che provava per lui in quel momento "e neanche lei professoressa. Mi dispiace per sua perdita e capisco il suo dolore ma quello che hanno fatto a voi non lo faranno a me". Li guardò un'ultima volta e se ne andò in camera sua._

_Octavia si alzò e guardò Clarke: "grazie per aver condiviso con noi la tua storia, capisco che la ferita che ti porti dentro sia profonda e dolorosa giorno dopo giorno ma sappi che qui tu hai trovato degli amici e delle persone che sono pronte a portare il dolore con te. Ora scusate vado da Charlotte"._

_Bellamy guardò la sorella allontanarsi stupito per le sue parole e commosso dal bene che già voleva a Clarke, si girò verso di lei ancora con la mano stretta tra la sua e le sorrise dolcemente._

  


"Quando vi guardate sembrate entrare in un mondo totalmente vostro e secondo me non ti sei accorto che quando tu le hai preso la mano, lei si è totalmente lasciata andare come se avesse trovato la sua ancora. E poi quando lei posava lo sguardo su di te, tu stesso ti rasserenavi e la guardi veramente come se le stessi scrutando nell'anima". Bellamy incupendosi scosse la testa: "Sì ma ci sono così tante cose che lei non sa di me e che non avrò mai il coraggio di dirle perché non mi vedrà più nello stesso modo" "non dire così" e lo abbracciò "lei ti vuole bene al di là del tuo passato però devi dirglielo altrimenti rischi di ferirla ulteriormente. Hai visto quanto soffre ancora per la perdita di Finn, fai in modo che non perda anche te!". Bellamy annuì "ora vado da Lincoln, jo chiamato Charlotte ed è dai suoi genitori. Divertiti questa sera, a più tardi". Si salutarono velocemente e dopo aver finito di prepararsi, anche Bellamy, con il volto cereo, uscì per affrontare la cena a casa di Clarke.

  


  


  


  


Bellamy arrivò davanti alla porta di Clarke e prima di suonare si fermò per ascoltare i rumori della casa e per calmare il suo cuore che batteva come impazzito. "Rimetti a posto quelle patatine" urlò una voce femminile "dai Jasper non fare il cretino!", sentì delle risate maschili e il rumore di una busta di plastica quando viene schiacciata "al volo Monty", dalle imprecazioni della ragazza immaginò che il lancio non fosse andato a buon fine.

"Jasper Jordan, Monty Green", Bellamy sorrise sentendo quella voce e si immaginò Clarke che con la faccia corrucciata rimproverava i due amici e si figurò la fronte corrugata e gli occhi luminosi "se non la finite subito vi caccio a pedate. Ora torno in cucina, vedete di tenere tutto in ordine".

Si intenerì a sentirla così tesa e di colpo non ebbe più paura. Bussò con risolutezza e tutti i rumori in casa si fermarono.

  


Venne ad aprire una ragazza corvina che con un grande sorriso lo accolse in casa "ciao, io sono Raven! Ti stavamo aspettando. Loro sono Monty e Jasper" disse indicandogli un ragazzo dai tratti asiatici e uno con degli strani occhiali in testa. Bellamy si presentò con un cenno del capo e si guardò intorno aspettandosi di veder comparire Clarke da un momento all'altro.

"Ragazzi, perché tutto questo silenzio? Cosa avete combinato?" disse la bionda uscendo dalla cucina e arrivando in sala "Oh" si fermò di colpo alla vista di Bellamy e si aprì in uno splendido sorriso che al ragazzo parve quasi illuminare la stanza. La bionda abbassò la testa imbarazzata pulendosi le mani sul grembiule che ancora indossava "scusami, mi hai colto di sorpresa, non ho ancora finito di preparare". Bellamy rimase incantato a guardarla, col grembiule sporco e i capelli raccolti disordinatamente e venne investito da questi sentimenti a cui non sapeva ancora dare un nome "non ti preoccupare, anzi se vuoi ti posso aiutare"; Clarke annuì dolcemente e lo guidò verso la cucina.

Si misero a lavorare fianco a fianco mentre i tre amici li guardavano sulla porta senza dire niente.

  


Bellamy ogni tanto la osservava mentre era intenta a scolare la pasta o far saltare le verdure e gli veniva un nodo allo stomaco.

Come le altre volte in cui si erano visti, veniva preso dal desiderio di approfondire il contatto con lei, di sfiorarla, di conoscere il suo corpo e di disegnare le linee del suo volto con le dita fino a impararle a memoria. Lo prendeva così tanto da soffocarlo e si doveva sforzare per non allungare verso di lei la mano e per non sistemarle la ciocca ribelle che puntualmente le cadeva sul viso.

  


"Bene, dovremmo esserci" disse Clarke osservando soddisfatta quanto aveva preparato "tutti a tavola forza che si raffredda!". Monty e Jasper urlarono di gioia e corsero verso la tavola, affamati dopo una lunga giornata di lavoro.

  


Bellamy si trovò subito a suo agio, gli amici di Clarke si rivelarono vulcanici e lo coinvolgevano in tutti i loro discorsi tirando fuori degli aneddoti divertenti sulla bionda che ogni tanto sembrava voler sprofondare per l'imbarazzo.

Era molto colpito dal legame che univa quei quattro e dalla libertà che avevano nel trattarsi ed era evidente che avessero condiviso anni di amicizia segnati però da avvenimenti importanti che avevano inesorabilmente legato le loro vite.

Chiacchierarono per tutta la cena fino a che Clarke non si alzò dicendo "vado a prendere il dolce, arrivo" "ti aiuto" disse Raven alzandosi e lanciando un'occhiata complice agli amici.

  


"Allora Bellamy" iniziò Jasper puntando lo sguardo sul moro che improvvisamente si sentì come davanti alla corte marziale "non posso negare che tu ci sia piaciuto" "Jasper..." lo riprese Monty "Fammi parlare" l'amico scosse la testa arrendendosi "dicevo, ci sei piaciuto non solo come persona ma per come fai stare Clarke. Era da tanto che non la vedevamo così, non sulla difensiva con una persona conosciuta da così poco. Il fatto poi che ti abbia fatto già vedere dei suoi disegni vuol dire che è disposta a farti vedere il suo cuore. Da quando è morto Finn l'ha rinchiuso dietro una corazza per paura di essere ferita" "solo con noi" continuò Monty "che siamo amici suoi da sempre e che abbiamo vissuto con lei quel dolore si apre ogni tanto. Ma è come se volesse portare tutto il peso della sofferenza da sola, senza scaricarlo su di noi"

  


In cucina anche Raven cominciò a torchiare Clarke "me l'ero immaginata proprio così affascinante sai? Capisco perché ti piace", la bionda arrossì subito "non è vero che mi piace, siamo solo in sintonia. Poi stiamo lavorando al caso Pike, lo sai" "sì, sì e io sono il peggior ingegnere della storia. Ho un paio di occhi anche io e ci vedo piuttosto bene. Clarke guardami. Non aver paura di farti voler bene, lasciati amare" gli occhi della ragazza si inumidirono "sai che dopo Finn..." "lo so, ma so per certo che lui non vorrebbe vederti così. In questi ultimi giorni ti vedo che sei più serena, hai meno i muscoli tesi, hai persino usato dei colori negli ultimi disegni. Non puoi negare che provi per Bellamy qualcosa di speciale altrimenti non saresti così. Promettimi però che non ti tirerai indietro, non nasconderti dietro i timori; so che è la cosa più difficile ma riconosci che c'è qualcuno che ti vuole bene così come sei, cicatrici comprese". Clarke annuì risoluta e abbracciò grata l'amica.

  


"Si vede che sta nascendo un forte legame tra di voi, forse non ve ne rendete conto. Devi lasciarle i suoi tempi ma sono sicuro avrà il coraggio di mostrarti il suo cuore. A quel punto però" concluse minaccioso Jasper "devi averne cura altrimenti te la vedrai con noi". Bellamy annuì risoluto: "l'ultima cosa che voglio è ferirla, e in più non sono solo io che le faccio del bene, come dite voi, ma stare con Clarke allevia anche il dolore delle mie ferite".

  


Si interruppe vedendo le ragazze entrare in sala, Clarke e Bellamy si guardarono in modo diverso. Come se per la prima volta si stessero rendendo conto della portata dei loro sentimenti e fossero disposti a darsi una possibilità.

  


Mangiarono il gelato continuando a parlare ma poco dopo, accusando un'improvvisa stanchezza, Jasper e Monty salutarono gli amici abbracciandoli e promettendo che si sarebbero rivisti presto tutti quanti, magari per fare una gita.

Clarke, Bellamy e Raven sistemarono insieme la cucina rimanendo per lo più in silenzio. Una volta finito la corvina li salutò "Buona notte Bellamy, è stato un piacere conoscerti. Spero di vederti presto" diede un bacio all'amica e andò in camera sua.

  


"Grazie per essere venuto" iniziò Clarke con gli occhi bassi mentre lo accompagnava alla porta "ci tenevo davvero a farti conoscere i miei amici. Sono dei pazzi ma sono le mie rocce" "e io sono contento di averli conosciuti e aver visto un po' più di te" disse Bellamy sollevandole il mento per far incontrare i loro occhi "non nasconderti con me. Mai" sussurrò.

  


Fremevano entrambi, gli occhi accesi incatenati uno in quelli dell'altra. Si avvicinarono piano per darsi il tempo eventualmente di ritirarsi ma questa volta nessuno si sarebbe fermato. Clarke chiuse gli occhi lasciandosi andare al delicato tocco delle labbra di Bellamy. Si staccarono ma rimasero con i volti vicini.

Bellamy le passò l'indice sul viso accarezzando la guancia e spostando la ciocca di capelli.

Sorrisero entrambi felici. Le dita del moro continuarono il loro viaggio e scesero lentamente lungo il collo, tracciarono il profilo della spalla e percorsero tutto il braccio.

Clarke tremò a quel contatto ma non distolse mai lo sguardo dal volto di Bellamy, lo guardava negli occhi e studiava le lentiggini e la fossetta sul mento.

  


Bellamy le prese la mano e le lasciò un altro bacio sull'angolo delle labbra "buona notte principessa" "sogni d'oro Bell". A malincuore il ragazzo si allontanò mantenendo fino all'ultimo i suoi occhi in quelli azzurri di Clarke, si sorrisero un'ultima volta con il cuore traboccante di gioia.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Scrivere questo capitolo è stato un parto. L'ho cancellato e riscritto più volte e comunque non è venuto come mi ero immaginata. Avrei voluto dare più spazio alla cena, amo Monty e Jasper, ma veniva troppo lungo però dovevo mettere quel ricordo e l'intervento di Octavia. Insomma non sono per niente soddisfatta, spero di avervi rallegrato con la fine del capitolo. Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, un bacio Marie 💕💕

  



End file.
